


Becoming a Family. Destiel Fluff

by DestielCocklesTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielCocklesTrash/pseuds/DestielCocklesTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season 10 finale of Supernatural, AU where there is no darkness, Dean and Cas finally admit their feelings for each other and flufff. Sam gets a love interest and a puppy! Enjoy! 0w0 Oh there is a surprise in there too for all of the angel lovers... But it's all fluff no deaths, bc well then I'd work for Supernatural. Jk. Also this is completed! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Making Breakfast.  
Dean woke up feeling refreshed, which was a first. He slept more than his usual four hours, but with the Mark of Cain gone, there was a huge burden lifted off of him. He hadn’t felt this good in a very long time, maybe he would make breakfast for Sammy and Cas… If he was still there, he’d never stayed at the bunker too long, always finding a reason to leave. “Cas?” he called out. “Hello Dean”, the angel said appearing inches in front of him, leaving no room for personal space. Dean didn’t waste his breath telling the angel to move, he instead looked at him. Cas looked happy to see Dean, but he could also see that the little grace he had left in him was fading away. Lately he had been showing human traits, growing more and more human every day. Dean chose to ignore the bags under the angel’s eyes and stepped aside, “I’m making some omelets, would you like some?” Cas turned his head in that cute way he did and scrunched his eyebrows, “Dean, I do not feel the need to eat, no. But I would like to help.” The hunter chuckled as he nodded and moved towards the bunkers kitchen. He dug out the eggs, bacon, and cheese for the breakfast and remembered that Sammy would want his damn vegetables in his. They were fresh out. “Dammit”, the older Winchester said as he put the ingredients back in the fridge. “What is the problem? The main ingredient of an omelet is an egg. Do you need another chicken embryo?” Dean just shook his head and chuckled a bit, “No, Sam likes peppers and other veggie junk in his omelet, and he won’t eat it without it.” Cas smiled at Dean proudly, “You’ve been cooking for him for all these years, haven’t you?” He just nodded and grabbed his keys, “I’m going on a run, do you need anything?” he asked stupidly. “No, but I would like to come along if that is okay” the angel said questionably. “Um yeah sure, but have you ever been to a grocery store man?” he asked laughing. “I worked at a Gas-N-Sip while I was human, it contained grocery items.” “No Cas, it’s a store, uh never mind. Sure. Let’s go before I change my mind about cooking.” 

When they got into the 67’ Impala, Cas stood outside the car as if waiting for something. “What are you doing man? Get in. You can’t just teleport everywhere. You’ll waste your grace that way, and then what? I know you get brought back every time you die but there’s no guarantee on that, and I, uh me and Sam need you.” Cas laughed at Dean, he fucking laughed at him. In return the hunter gave him a bitch face with what the hell look combined. “Dean, I appreciate your concern but I was just waiting on you to unlock the door.” He blushed as realization washed over him, Oh. The drive over there was awkward, but half the time Dean spent with Cas was awkward. He didn’t know why but it always was like that. “Dean, I know what you meant earlier, and I’m not going to leave or die anytime soon, at least I sure hope not. When my grace fades I’ll be human again, but I plan on spending the remainder of my years as a human with you…and Sam of course.” Once again he blushed and he instantly regretted it, “Okay good. I didn’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon. Except maybe the grocery store of course.” They both laughed and he cherished this moment, Dean never laughed like this anymore but lately he found that when he did it was with him, his angel. Uh the angel. He couldn’t be his angel. They pulled up to the store and got out, as they were walking an older woman smiled at them. “You two are adorable, my son’s a homosexual and he just has the loveliest husband” she said walking towards the parking lot. Dean closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, he had heard this several times in many different ways but it was always with Sam. This time it was different. Sam was his brother which made it disgusting and wrong, but with Cas he didn’t feel so weirded out, just flattered and embarrassed. Cas looked at him with his head turned again and the damn eyebrow scrunch thing that was just too much. “Dean what is a homosexual? And why did that lady think we we’re husbands??” He ignored the question as he blushed again and walked into the store to get the groceries he needed. Onions, peppers, tomatoes, salad for later, and maybe some spaghetti for dinner tonight. Turkey, and beer. He was sure they had bread as he went over the list in his head. Cas grabbed a cart and pushed it towards Dean mimicking the other shoppers movements, he took it and walked towards the pasta aisle. “You said Sam wanted Vegetables, they were back there?” the angel said as he followed him into the pasta aisle. “Cas, you never buy perishables like that first, we’re having spaghetti tonight so I’m buying noodles and sauce first.” “Oh” was all the angel said in response, watching as the other man picked the noodles and sauce carefully, looking at each and every option. Aha, dean thought as he finally found the specific sauce he was looking for and put it in the shopping cart. Next he would get the salad dressing, he skimmed until he came to right shelf. He quickly grabbed it and bee-lined to the vegetable and produce section. For good measure he also grabbed some milk and orange juice to go along with their very manly breakfast. When he turned around to talk to Cas, he saw that the angel had disappeared, typical. Just typical, he thought and scoffed. He shook his head angrily and walked towards the lettuce, suddenly Cas was in front of him holding a head of lettuce, tomatoes, peppers, and onions. This time it was Dean who moved his head in an odd way, “Uh Cas? How did you know that’s what I needed??” Cas just shrugged his shoulders and put the items in the cart, “As your guardian angel, I am always tuned into your thoughts as well as Sam, but my radio picks up yours more often out of concern…” “Dude, what the hell? You’ve been listening to my thoughts? That is private, man you can’t just go snooping around in my head. It’s creepy!” Cas frowned and walked towards him, “Does it bother you? I only do it so I can know at all times where you, and Sam, are.” He didn’t say anything in response he instead walked towards the front to pay. Freakin angels. “Dammit Cas, you can’t just invade on peoples thoughts like that, it’s not cool. Besides, Sam and I aren’t the ones who just up and disappear like you! We never know where you are! It worries me sick and yet you’re the one who’s tapped into our thoughts??!” Dean huffed as he put the items on the checkout counter and pulled out a fake credit card, he faked smiled at the cashier and slid his card. He grabbed the bags and put them in the back quickly leaving no room for the angel to speak about the outburst. Cas was still frowning as he looked at Dean and looked down as if he were a child that had just been scolded. “I won’t do it anymore, if it bothers you. I’m sorry Dean.” He didn’t bother looking at Cas knowing it would hurt him even more than the words he had already yelled and regretted. It was true, he worried every time the angel wasn’t in his line of sight because he was hunted by anything and everything. He never told anyone, but Sam always noticed how Dean would look around expecting to see the rogue angel behind him like he had after escaping Purgatory. He had never been so happy to see anyone alive in his life, not even Sam, and it scared the hell out of him. He was straight he shouldn’t be so happy to see another man, but every time he saw Cas in the bunker, in his home, it made him happy. He didn’t lie when he said he needed Cas, he did, but not for the reasons everybody thought. The angel completed the hunter, in many ways Castiel was Dean’s Jessica. What the fuck. Man you need to pull it together, it had been awhile since he had gotten laid and maybe that would set his mind right. When they reached the bunker Dean was stopped by a big rough hand, “Dean, I know I leave a lot, and I’m sorry. I didn’t know it upset you so much. I won’t read your mind anymore but if it’s okay, I’d still like to help make the omelets with you.” He smiled at Dean, and grabbed the groceries from him before saying, “Oh yes, I bought you pie as well, just so it would make up for the intrusion earlier. I’m truly sorry.” He handed the pecan pie to his friend and Dean smiled accepting the peace offering.   
~NOTE: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, this is my first Supernatural/Destiel fanfic so let me know how it is, and any changes I should make to it. Enjoy the feels! 

 

 

 

Chapter Two: Deestiel.

Dean sat the bags down, unloaded the groceries, and put away the milk and orange juice. Cas grabbed the eggs and other items out of the fridge, “What do we do first?” he asked and Dean took out a bowl. “You crack the eggs first, but you have to be careful to not get any of the shell in there unless you want the omelet to be crunchy.” The angel laughed at the joke and followed his instruction, cracking the egg perfectly; as he did this Dean chopped up Sammy’s vegetables and set them aside. He turned around and turned the stove top on and pulled out a frying pan from above, he was handed the eggs and he quickly made the perfect cheese and bacon omelet for himself. Later he called to his brother, and made his veggie omelet for him. The younger Winchester looked amused at the sight of the two cooking in the kitchen. “Don’t you two look like an old married couple” Sam said as he smiled setting his plate down and pouring himself some orange juice. “We’re not married, bitch.” Dean said as he sat down and put some distance between him and the angel. “Jerk” Sam said laughing at how quickly and easily embarrassed his brother was. “Hey Cas, did I tell you about that Musical that Dean and I saw on a case?? It was about those Supernatural books that Chuck wrote. And -.” Before Sam could say anything else Dean covered the moose’s mouth with his hand. “I swear I will kill you, your children, and your grandchildren if you say one more word.” He muffled into his hand and pulled the hand away. “Dean, Sam, what are you talking about?? What musical?” “It’s nothing Cas, just forget it. Okay?” “No. Tell me what you guys are talking about. Please?” His giant of a brother just looked at him and smiled while he whispered “Deestiel.” And stuck his tongue out at him like when he was a chubby five year old. “Can it and eat your salad omelet, before I shove it down your throat.” “What is a Deestiel? Is it a person you guys met working a case?” Cas asked questioningly. Okay this time Dean was red from head to toe. “It’s not a person Cas. It’s a uh. Nothing okay?? Drop it, would ya?” Jesus he was not going to let this go, later he would kill Sam for opening this can of worms. “Dean, if you don’t tell me what this is, I’ll just ask Sam about it later when you’re not around.” Holy fucking hell he could just picture Cas asking Sam later about it and his brother going into some weird ass explanation that wasn’t true. “Okay. Come on, I’m not going to watch Sam enjoy the benefit of bringing this up.” He walked into the library and sat down pulling a chair out for the angel. “The musical was about the book series Supernatural, remember the books? Well these kids turned it into a musical and it had you in it as well. And uh they thought we were dating. They called it Destiel, like BradGelina or something. I don’t know, but it was awkward, that whole thing was.” He just giggled beside him, “Why didn’t you just say that? What is the big deal?” This made the rugged hunter blush even harder, “Oh, um nothing is a big deal then. I guess.” Cas stood up and went back into the kitchen chatting with Sam, damn that stupid moose. He could hear his brother laughing and talking about the musical. Fuck this, he thought as he walked to his room. He laid down and put on his headphones. ACDC blared through them so loudly he didn’t hear his bedroom door open. The tall Winchester sat down on his brother’s bed and shook his leg, “Dean, I know why you’re so upset about the musical.” He sighed and took off the headphones, “What the hell is that do you think? That I’m in love with a freaking angel or a man to be more specific? Hell no. That whole experience was just awful. I want to forget it altogether but you won’t let that happen, will you?” ‘I knew it’ Sam thought as he shook his head at his brother, “I wasn’t going to say that, but if you really do love him then you should just tell him. It’s obvious he feels the same way about you man, I mean I know you can’t see how you two look at each other but everybody else does, and we all know that you two are madly in love. You’re just too stupid to realize it.” “Sam, I’ve never loved a man in my whole life, especially an angel why would Cas be any different? Why? Because he raised me from hell, saved me, rebelled for me, fell from heaven and has died countless numbers of times because of me.?! I knew when we we’re fighting after I-I killed that kid because of the mark and he never not once fought back. He said to me, that after everyone else had passed that it would be him that stayed by my side. He was saying that he wanted to spend his life with me. Even after every single thing I had done not only to others but to him… He can’t love me back, there’s no way. I’ve done too much. I-I can’t. Besides I’m not gay, I like women.” He was out of breath after finally letting the truth spill out about how he felt and Sam wasn’t even shocked. “Like I said, everyone who can see knows how you two feel about each other. Dean, do you think that he would do all of those things for you, if he didn’t love you??” Sammy was right but he’d never admit it. *Knock Knock* “Dean? Are you still upset about what happened at the store or is it because of the… Destiel thing” Cas asked peeking into the room. “No, no I’m fine. Sam and I were just talking about a case.” The younger Winchester just looked at him as if to say ‘Seriously dude’? The angel walked into the room and nodded towards the door as if to tell Sam to leave already so he and Dean could talk privately. He stood awkwardly, hovering over Dean. “Look, I know I’ve been kind of moody lately and with the mark I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am about what happened. I didn’t mean to hurt you, it wasn’t me. I was just so overthrown by Charlie’s death and the mark told hold of me. I would never hurt you intentionally, and if I had killed you I would have never forgave myself. I don’t know what made me stop, but I’m more than grateful that I did. I just, I’m sorry Cas.” He hadn’t realized he was crying until a tear fell down his cheek, he quickly wiped I away before he saw the grown man crying. “Dean. I never would blame you for those things. You weren’t yourself. I knew that, I know what the real Dean Winchester is like, the Dean that I know is sitting on this bed. We removed the mark and you came back to me. To us. I mean. I knew that the man I fell in love with was still there, and it was even more true when you didn’t kill me, just like I over threw Naomi’s mind control, because true love can overcome anything. Family love that is. I uh don’t mean to make you uncomfortable Dean. I just, uh don’t have a lot of experience in this particular area.” Cas said as he sat on the bed and looked his favorite hunter in those eyes of emerald green. “I knew you wouldn’t hurt me. You never have… I’ve hurt you so many times, some so recklessly and casually. I was so selfish that I didn’t think about you or Sam being affected by it. I can never truly tell you in words how sorry I am and how much you mean to me.” “Do you really mean that? Did you mean what you said about loving me?” “Yes-yes of course I just didn’t know how to say it, because I didn’t think that you would return those feelings. But I love you more than anything and anyone. It’s why I listen to your thoughts all the time, and watch you sleep…” Cas loved him. This beautiful, stubborn, and magnificent celestial being actually loved him. “How could I not love you? I love you. You have done more for me than anybody, including my own family. I’ve loved you for a long time, I just didn’t realize it until after purgatory and after that I was just in denial about being with a man, but I don’t care because you’re perfect and I love you just the way you are. Penis and all.” It was Cas’s turn to blush this time, and it made the hunter smile from ear to ear, he was so cute when he blushed. Before Dean’s brain could catch up with his body he was pulling Cas’s tie to bring his lips closer so that he could feel them against his own. “mmf. Dean.” The angel gasped as he pulled away from his hunter to hold his face. He had to double check to make sure this was real, he knew it was because right as he was pulling Dean’s face closer to his own he heard Sam clearing his throat. “Um guys? As happy as I am that you two finally fessed up to being brokeback together, you forgot to turn the stove off so the sprinklers went off. Just wanted you to know…But uh I’ll clean it up, you two just keep it down I don’t want to be scarred for life.” Cas blushed again and nodded as Dean turned over and hid his face in the pillow and mumbled “Thanks Sammy.” 

~NOTE: The next few pages will contain sexual content, please proceed with caution. Enjoy the feels!~ 

After Sam left the room, Cas chuckled and pulled on Dean’s hair, “You’re not having second thoughts are you?” He was scared that it would go back to being awkward and he hated conflict, all he wanted was Dean. In every way possible, physically, emotionally, and spiritually. “Hell no” was all Dean said before sitting up and pulling on his angels blue tie again to press their lips together. God this feels right, why hadn’t they been doing this all along? He felt a hot tongue press against his lips asking for entrance, “Mmf, wait. Cas I’ve never been with a man before, and I don’t want to hurt you.” The angel rolled his eyes, “I’m an angel, you can’t physically hurt me, and I have a clue of what to do so just stow your crap as you say.” He laughed, the angel had definitely picked up some of the Winchester’s sayings and habits. His train of thought went to Jell-O as he felt the angels chapped lips on his own. Cas tasted like honey and soap all in one and he loved it, as their tongues roamed each other’s mouths exploring. He pulled on Cas’s tie again and pulled the angel on top of him. He could feel himself getting hard and his jeans were starting to get uncomfortable. Moving his hands towards his belt he began to undo his buckle but before he could move any further he felt a pair of hands on his own. The hands swiped away his own and in an instant he was in his boxers as the angel hovered above him looking down with lust blown eyes. Dean moved his hands to untuck his shirt out of the dress pants the angel was always wearing, he removed his shirt, careful to leave the tie on Cas’s neck. Gracefully he began to move his hands down the angels beautiful body, God how had he never noticed how sexy this man was. And fit, he would have to ask later if the angel had been working out with Sam behind his back. He moaned when he felt Cas press his hand on deans aching dick, any longer and he’d cum right then and there. Before he could tell him to move his hand he felt his boxers being pulled off and oh god. He could feel the angel’s mouth pressing hot kisses up and down his thighs and sucking mark after mark on his flesh. “Ow.” Cas had bit his thigh and was stroking his dick with his hand. Precum was already leaking out of his dick. Suddenly there was a hot mouth on the tip of his dick licking his precum up like candy. “Fuck, Cas” he could feel a tongue lick up the underside of his dick down to his balls. “Don’t tease me-e. Shit.” As soon as he spoke he heard a wet pop and his whole length was in the angel’s mouth. How in the hell is he not choking? Dean wasn’t exactly huge but he was eight inches and that was a lot to swallow. Damn his angel’s hair was soft as he ran his hands through the raven hair and pulled as the other man bobbed his head. His favorite hunter tasted amazing and Cas loved watching him coming undone as he swallowed the huge dick inch by inch again. Scraping his teeth lightly against the top of his favorite dick he lightly grazed the skin making the hunter below him shiver and shake. “I’m –I’m gonna cumm.” Not just yet he wasn’t, the angel had other plans for the hunter. He removed his mouth from the huge cock and smiled, as he undid his pants to reveal his own hard and throbbing dick. He moved the bowlegs aside and sat up to look in his favorite olive green eyes that were blown with lust. Dean was writhing and panting beneath him, he begun to suck on his fingers seductively. “We need lube” the hunter muffled above him almost cumming on the spot. In an instant Cas had found the proper lubricant and was coating his fingers with it. He placed one of the bow legs on his shoulder and began to lick around the rim before inserting a lube coated finger. Moving it back and forth, he moved back up to face Dean as he prepared that glorious ass of his to be pounded. Biting on his freckled thigh and sucking on the spot where he nipped the skin he added another finger and scissored them making his hunter lose his mind beneath him. Finally he found the man’s sweet spot and he loved having complete control over his favorite human like this. He gave a few pumps to his own throbbing cock before lining up to fuck this sweet ass, before he entered the tip he looked to Dean for conformation. “Cas if you don’t move I swear I-I” before Dean could say another word he was being pounded by the huge dick. He placed his other leg on his angels shoulder, he felt a mouth on his neck licking up his jaw line. Jesus Christ he knew what he was doing, mmff he pulled on the ink black hair to pull Cas’s face up to his. It was his turn to leave some marks, he kissed right below the jaw line and licked at the other man’s facial hair he had always found sexy. Kissing his way down the stubbly jaw he found was he was looking for and nibbled on the angel’s ear as he came all over them both. “Fuck me Cas that was amazing.” The angel pulled out and came on the chiseled stomach of the hunter beneath him. “I just did Dean.” “I- never mind it was a compliment but if you want to go another round feel free to saddle up, but this time you’re the cowboy and I’m the horse. I want to bend you over and choke you with your tie.” Cas simply laughed and got up, instantly Dean missed his warmth on top of him. “I’m going to hold you to that Dean.” He smiled because he knew his favorite angel would. He smiled at his angel, God his angel, he was completely and utterly happy. Cas pulled up Dean’s boxers and pulled on his own before crawling in bed next to his hunter. They fit together perfectly, this was where he belonged and neither of them wanted to leave, so they didn’t. All day long they stayed there watching TV and cuddling underneath a blanket. Sam only came in once to ask if they wanted some pizza, and he even brought it to them remembering what it was like to be completely blissed out like the couple was. He missed Jess so much and the last time he came close to anything like that was Amelia and she still didn’t compare. Sam left the room before the couple could see the sadness wash over his face.   
~NOTE: This is my view of what I want to happen after the Mark of Cain has been removed, but I’m annulling the “darkness” that has been unleashed because we don’t really know much about it. This is just a destiel fanfiction of Dean and Cas becoming a family, oh and a of course I’m not going to leave Sam to hang and dry. He will also have a love interest, mainly because I’m tired of the writers not giving him anything, I mean he doesn’t even have a dog? Seriously. Sorry rant over. Enjoy the feels. 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter Three: For the first Time. 

Sam walked into the living room and flipped on the TV, an old movie was playing but it was an hour in. He decided to grab some beers out of the fridge and eat some more pizza, he’d run it off in the morning during his morning jog. As he flipped through the channels he landed on an old 80’s movie that was just starting. “You say potato, I say pot-tato,” huh When Harry met Sally was playing and he’d never seen it before. It looked good enough to stare at for a few hours to distract him. It looked like a romantic comedy but he didn’t much care, Dean was too busy to tease him right now anyways. Meg Ryan was in it and he had always liked her in other films he’d seen. These two are totally going to end up together. It’s classic, if not predictable. Oh wait, he’s dating her friend, but I’m sure that won’t stop them; besides there both going to be in NYC. Wait, why are they going separate ways? Jesus this movie was going all over the place. They didn’t even part as friends. That movie they were talking about sounded familiar, Casablanca. He was sure he had at least seen it once. Dammit he was never going to figure out where he had seen it, if he had even seen it. Dad. John Winchester used to hum the tune from the movie all the time, he said he loved it as a kid. Huh, and yet him and Dean had never watched it. Oh well, wait is that Leia? It’s totally Princess Leia from Star Wars. Man had she gotten old, still hot though. Finally they were meeting again, perfect timing too they had both just been dumped. Well sort of. Yes, wait what? Friends? Alright, so it was like Dean and Cas’s story. Ugh. He was happy for them, he was, but he was also extremely jealous. It had been awhile since he had somebody to hold in his arms and make him feel like he belonged again. So they’re going on a date with each other’s best friends, maybe it’ll work out. When it didn’t he wasn’t surprised just exhausted, when would these two finally admit their feelings for each other? Jesus Christ this was just like his brother and the damn angel. Why couldn’t he get an angel of his own?? Course they had all fallen now, and there was no way he would ever trust one besides Castiel anyways. Snap, they just had a fight, but they fixed it just as soon as it happened. Must be nice. Suddenly Harry was comforting Sally, oho so this is how they would end up together. This would not end well. “It had to be you. It had to be you, I wandered around, and finally found, and somebody who- could make me be true…It had to be youu.” As Frank Sinatra’s melody played through the TV, Sam sighed, great now he would never get this damn song out of his head. Harry and Sally had to be together, he was sure that Harry would make some long romantic speech about Sally. Sure enough there he was saying, “I love that you get cold when it’s 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you’re looking at me like I’m nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it’s not because I’m lonely, and it’s not because it’s New Year’s Eve. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.” Damn that was the cheesiest and sweetest thing he had seen, he was turning into a sap. “It had to be you” he hummed as he got up to go towards his room. “Sam? Why are you still awake?” Cas said before looking at the younger Winchester. “Hey, I uh couldn’t sleep so I was watching some TV. Dean still asleep?” The angel nodded and looked at him with sorrow, “Sam, thank you for being so kind. My brothers were never so supportive. Except Gabriel and well he has a habit of fake dying on me.” Gabriel. Stupid bastard. He’d hated him ever since he gave him a million Tuesdays that were unbearable. He knew now that he was trying to teach him a lesson, but this teaching method needed some serious adjustment. “Goodnight Cas, I’m going to go running in the morning, will you make sure Dean doesn’t flip his shit? I just need some alone time every now and then.” The angel nodded and laughed before saying “Sam, there is somebody out there for you as well, you deserve to be happy.” He only chuckled and smiled at the fallen angel. “Thanks buddy.”   
The next day.  
Dean woke up feeling more refreshed than yesterday, probably because he was holding his favorite person in his arms. He kissed the top of his angels head before saying “Good morning angel.” “Dean, I’m concerned about Sam, he seemed a little down last night. And when I read his mind all I could see was a curly dark haired lady and a dog. Did he have a dog?” He sighed as he sat up “No, there was a girl named Amelia and he met her because he ran over a dog. Amelia is a vet, they fell in love and blah blah blah. Poor Sam’s love life was ruined all because of me. All this happened when we were stuck in purgatory. He was going to go back to her but he decided against it. Well it wasn’t all my fault, she was married. Anyways it’s a long story but Sam’s always had a thing for dogs though. Maybe we should get him one, even though I hate dogs. It’ll make him happy though so later we should find one for him. Nothing crazy though, something small like a beagle.” Cas smiled at Dean, he was so caring and sweet. “I can get one now, if you like.” Dean shook his head, “No, I told you I don’t want you to waste your grace, besides it’ll be fun. We can make a day out of it.” He kissed the top of Cas’s head again before getting up to get dressed. As he walked outside towards the kitchen he noticed the smell of bacon. “Sammy?!” he shouted as he walked towards the smell. There was a note next to a plate of bacon and some biscuits that read Went for a run, no need to check GPS or anything. Be back in 2 hours tops. Enjoy the breakfast. Sam. “Cas, Sam went running so we have awhile to get the dog. I’m going to get some grub first though.” Cas nodded his agreement as sat next to Dean. They ate in silence while playing with each other’s feet under the table. He hummed in contentment, this was the life. Now the only thing he had to worry about was Sam being happy too. After searching online a bit he found a pet store they could check out, and wrote down the address. Meanwhile he texted Sam to let him know that Cas and him were going on a run and would be back before dark. When they got to the pet store the angel immediately went towards the Guinea pigs. All the little rodents squeaked and chittered in delight as the angel held two of the fatter cuddlier ones. “Dean, look. They’re communicating that they enjoy my presence.” He chuckled, “That’s nice Cas. Can you actually understand them though?” The angel put the two he held down and picked up two more before turning to the hunter and saying “Yes, I can communicate with anything and everything. I also speak every language, including the dead ones.” Looking at the angel with complete aw and amazement he pulled on the other man’s hips before kissing him right there in the middle of the store. The guinea pigs squeaked beneath them reminding them of where they were, they both pulled away reluctantly before heading over to where the dogs were located. “Look a beagle, you did say a beagle. Correct?” Dean shook his head yes and moved towards the dogs. The puppy actually, it was small and had big ears. It was undoubtedly cute, but he wasn’t sure they could always take care of the small dog. Having an animal was a huge responsibility and they weren’t always home, of course they could take the dog with them. “This one is a good fit for Sam, he is loyal and loving.” The angel said as he undid the cage lock, careful to remove the puppy. “Say hi to Uncle Dean little puppy.” He smiled at the puppy as the dog wagged its tail in response, chewing on the angels fingers. “He will need some training of course, but I’m sure that will not be a problem for Sam.” Dean nodded and looked at the tag that read MALE/8 month’s old/100$. “100$ is way too much for a dog. There is no way it’s worth that much money. I’ve paid less for high class entertainment.” Oops maybe he shouldn’t talk about the adult entertainment he had watched in the past before he was with Cas. “It will be more than worth it, besides can’t you use one of the fake credit cards you have?” Dammit, the angel was right, he couldn’t put a price on his brother’s happiness. “Fine, but we need to get a carrier. I don’t want him peeing all over the backseat. Dog food too, and a collar. Hell we might as well buy the whole damn store. Who knew dogs cost so much?” “Can we get a Guinea pig as well Dean? Please please please??” He should have known that he would be roped into buying more than one pet here today. “Okay fine, but you’re only getting one.” Cas frowned, “They’re social animals, if they remain alone it is likely for them to become depressed and unhealthy. Please? I’ll take care of them and I’ll make sure to get two females so they won’t reproduce.” Squeezing his eyes shut he thought about all the animals they would have in the house, “And what do you suppose we do when we leave to work on a case? Hmm? We can take a dog with us but we can tote rodents around everywhere.” When he opened his eyes he saw that Cas had been spending way too much time around Sam because here in the middle of the pet store he was looking up at him with big blue eyes. “Dammit Cas. Fine. But how are we going to take care of them when we’re working a case?? Hmm??” He looked very determined when he replied with a hint of sarcasm “I’m an angel, I can provide for their needs wherever I may be at the moment, and it won’t ‘waste my grace’ as you say.” The angel had an answer for everything, he was determined to get his way. They walked around gathering what they needed, a collar, leash, dog food, rodent food, shavings, and two cages. One cage for the dog and one for the rodents. The lady at the counter looked amused as she rang up all their items, “New pet?” Dean nodded and swiped his card, 250$ was just blown on pets. Pets. Jesus what had he become? A suburban husband, next they’d be buying a house and having kids. Wait they couldn’t have kids. He frowned at that, he wanted to have kids with his angel. They would find a way, someday, but not any day soon. “Come on, lets leave before you convince me to buy any other animals.” He called Sam to ask if he was home yet, “Hello? Hey you home yet? You’re still running? Jesus, you going for a marathon? Yeah, yeah whatever, I’ll see you for dinner, I’m making some spaghetti, so don’t be late.” When he gave Cas a thumbs up he unlocked the door and set up the surprise they bought for the youngest hunter. When it was done, the beagle had a blue bow on its head and was sleeping in the bed they had purchased. Plaid, how fitting for a member of the Winchester family. “Come on babe, you can help me cook dinner.” Picking up one of the aprons he tied it around his waist ignoring the pink frills around the hem. Dean was wearing a pink apron and dammit if he didn’t look sexy. He smiled as he was handed a yellow apron with bees on it, “How’d you know I liked bees?” he asked. The older Winchester only grinned at him, “I was there when you collected honey and wanted to become a beekeeper remember? I bought it after I escaped purgatory, I saw the bees and I knew you would uh like it.” “I love you Dean.” Blushing he nodded before he said “I love you more Cas.” When they were done cooking they set the table hearing footsteps come from the front door. “Dean? Cas? You guys home?” “In here!” They had hid the dog in their room until later. “How was your daily dose of physical torture?” “Dean, some people actually enjoy exercising. It’s good for stress relief and it’s healthy for you.” Waving a hand to dismiss what his brother was saying he handed him a fixed plate of spaghetti. “Salad?” The only reply he gave him was a point of his finger towards the bowl filled with the green leaves. The dressing was set beside it with a single plate for Sam. “Aw you do care!” “Shut up. Bitch.” Smirking he held his boyfriends hand when he laughed at his brothers predictable “Jerk” response. “Careful Sammy, you keep up that kind of attitude and we won’t show you what we got at the store today.” Cas spoke with a grin, “Yes it was quite delightful indeed, you won’t want to miss it.” “Uh guys, I’m supportive and all but I don’t want to see any weird sex toys you guys bought, okay?” Dean rolled his eyes “No you dumbass. Never mind. You’ll see later.” Shrugging he finished eating his dinner, before saying “Whatever, loser.” When they finished eating the younger Winchester held out his hands expectedly and waited, “Well? What did you buy today that is so important you have to show me?” Cas stood up and held up a finger “Wait one minute, okay?” “Fine, whateverrrr.” The beagle was yipping in the angels arms and wagging his tail, excited that he was being held. This is a lovely home, I can’t wait to pee everywhere to let my fellow dogs know it is mine! He chuckled at what the puppy said, “No, no little buddy Sam will train that out of you in no time. You are only to pee outside when you are being walked okay??” It wagged its tail in response. “Oh my god, did you guys buy a dog? A puppy none the less? Dean you hate dogs, why on earth would you ever buy one?” “Well it’s not ours, we bought him for you. Accessories included. Dog bed, collar, leash, and the whole nine. Hell I even bought Cas some Guinea pigs. Anything to make the people I love happy. Can it.” Sam smiled at his brother before walking over to the puppy. “Hi little buddy, you’re adorable aren’t you? What should we call you? Hmmm. How about buster? No. Harry? We’re gonna call you Harry.” “Seriously man? Harry? Like from When Harry met Sally? Come on!” Dean yelled as he looked at the dog. “No he looks like a micjagger. Or a Stevie Knicks. Something badass not a name from a lame romcom.” The ungrateful little bastard bit him, I guess he liked being named after a romcom. Or he was teething. “Looks like little Harry likes his name, don’t you boy? Yes you do!” Ugh baby talking to dogs really? Oh well, his brother was finally happy. “I don’t know why you’re making fun of it Dean, it’s actually a lot like you and Cas’s story. Watch it.” The older Winchester didn’t have to he had already seen it years ago, “Can it. And go cuddle with your dog.” Harry. Who names their dog a human name? Sam, Sammy named dogs after humans. “Wait, hey Dean? Thanks man, I really do love him.” “No problem, now you can go running with Harry. That’ll help you pick up chicks alright. Nottt.” “Dean leave your brother alone, let’s go to sleep I’m feeling a little ‘tired’ if you know what I mean.” “Oh dude, gross. Get a room.” “Happily. Come on baby.” That night Dean and Cas made love slowly several times but the last time Dean stopped because he could hear the damn rodents chittering. “Cas make them shut up. I’m not comfortable with them watching us. It makes me feel dirty and used.” “Oh Dean, they’re animals they don’t care about us. They just like the movement and the sounds we make.” “Hmm, I like the sounds you make too baby. Especially when that sound is you screaming my name in that hoarse voice of yours.” Mmf, he could feel Cas’s hot mouth against his own sliding their lips together. He sucked the angel’s bottom lip into his own before sliding his tongue into the other man’s mouth oh fuck. Suddenly his tongue was being sucked on and he could feel hands wandering down towards his once again hard dick. He ran his hands down the angel’s chiseled chest and abs before grasping the huge cock he oh so loved. It turns out being with a man that he loved gave him more pleasure than any woman had ever given him. And right now he was being pleasured so well. Currently his dick was being fisted as his neck was being sucked on leaving mark after mark on him. Damn if it didn’t feel good too, he pulled on the soft black hair so he could kiss the chapped lips again. He slid their lips together and pushed his way into the other man’s mouth with his tongue. God, he would never get over how good he tasted. “God Cas. You really know how to get me going.” “Dean, why did you say my father’s name? Do I frequently yell out John when you make me feel good?” He sighed, “No Cas, it’s just a never mind. I won’t do it anymore.” “Okay-b” Sliding their mouths together once again to shut Cas up, he pulled on the angels legs trying to spread them apart. Making a trial down from the scruffy neck to the other mans chiseled chest he sucked mark after mark. Claiming his territory on the angel’s body. When he reached his hips he went even slower making sure to make the man below him write in pleasure and anxiety, eager for his dick to be touched by the hunter’s hot and wet mouth. “Dean, please-e” “Ah that’s what I was waiting on, come on baby talk dirty.” “Dean, you should show me some respect. I raised you from perdition and if you don’t stop teasing me I’m never going to raise anything of yours ever again.” “Come on baby don’t be that wayy. You can raise my dick just by speaking like that. I want to hear you scream my name in that deep sexy hoarse voice of yours.” He began to swirl his tongue around the tip of the leaking dick. “Deaan.” Bobbing his head he began to slowly take in the huge dick before humming against it when he heard his name being growled above him. Pulling his mouth off with a wet pop he moved his hand to begin stroking the dick below him as his mouth made its way towards the other man’s balls. Oh man this really threw Cas over the ledge because his yelling of “Dean” became a drawn out hoarse whisper. “Not yet baby, don’t cum just yet. I want to taste you.” Licking his way back up to the tip he took in all of the dick he could before swallowing on it to send the other man over the edge. His mouth was filled with hot cum and he loved the bitter and yet somehow sweet taste of his angel’s cum, he swallowed every last drop of it. “Fuck Dean. That was awesome.” “I’m glad you liked it, but we’re not done just yet. I’m still waiting for my turn to ride that sweet ass of yours, but we can wait. We have all the time in the world together.” Cas smiled at Dean and pulled the covers over the two of them before moving to lay on Deans chest, “Yes, we do.” 

 

 

 

 

Chapter Four: It had to be you.  
Harry was a very good dog, considering he was still a puppy and needed a lot of training. Sam liked the dog well enough to let him sleep at the foot of his bed curled up beside his feet. He would make a good guard dog someday, perhaps, so far he loved everybody he met. Even Dean, and Dean hated dogs. It probably had something to do with being teared to shreds by hellhounds before he was sent to hell. No doubt. Sam got up and stretched, before looking around for Harry’s leash. This morning they would go on a test run together, hopefully the pup could keep up. He didn’t exactly run fifty miles an hour but he tried to keep up a fast pace. Aha there it is, right next to the bowl… Maybe he should feed the dog first, he poured some dog food into the bowl and the pup’s ears immediately shot up. Soon he was eating the food and wagging his tail, content with his new home. “Come on boy, we’re gonna go running.” Clipping the leash onto Harry he walked out of the room, and grabbed an apple to eat before running. “Sam? Where are you going?” He turned to face the familiar angel, “Harry and I are going to go running. You can come if you’d like. Although I think Dean would miss you seeing how you’re only in your boxers…” Cas blushed “Oh, my apologies,*snap* better? Yes Dean would miss me but he’s fast asleep. Shouldn’t be up for hours, what are you doing with Harry?” Sam raised his eyebrows “Um yeah, it’s fine, but um no I’m good and I’m going to bring him with me for some bonding. Go back to bed. Enjoy it while it lasts.” “Sam, you miss the blonde lady. Don’t you? I know it brings you great sorrow to think of her. Jessica? Correct? And Amelia? These people were of great significance to you, I know, but I can tell you, they aren’t your soulmates. Your soulmate is still out there. I just wanted you to know.” “Thanks Cas, but how did you know about Jess and Amelia? Did Dean tell you?” “Yes and no, he told me about Amelia but I’ve seen these women in your head, I know now that it was wrong to pry into your thoughts and I apologize. As the Winchester’s guardian angel I felt it primitive to watch over your mental health as well as your physical.” He knew he felt somebody watching him, and Dean had called him paranoid. Oh well. “It’s k man I know you weren’t being nosey. But yes I do miss them, every day. Especially now that Dean and you are together, I mean before we were both single and I didn’t feel so bad. I’m happy for you two believe me, but now I feel like I’m the bridesmaid from 27 dresses. Always a bridesmaid, never a bride. Except I wouldn’t want to be a bride, just never mind. Thanks man, I’m better now that I have Harry.” “I thought he would help, Dean mentioned you liked dogs, and well they are lovable creatures. Not as lovable as my tiny pigs though.” “Yeah, have fun with that man, I’m going running, see ya later.” Cas walked back to the room to cuddle with Dean before he woke up and noticed the absence of warmth. As Sam left the bunker, Harry in hand, he thought about how he had planned a future with Jess in college. He was going to be a lawyer, her a nurse, and they would get married and have kids someday. They talked about having a little girl, and naming her Mary after his mother. If they had a boy they would name him Dean, after his brother. Jess didn’t mind, she loved the names and knew it made him happy. Dammit if he didn’t miss her gorgeous smile every day. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to think about her for this long, but now that time had passed he allowed himself to grieve properly. The healthy way. If they had kids he had always hoped that they would look like her, beautiful in every way. Harry’s barking brought him back into the real world. “What is it boy?” “Your dog is cute, what’s his name?” Sam looked up at the woman sporting a pit bull on a walker leash, she was tall, freakishly tall like Sam, and in fact he was only an inch taller than her. Huh, this was new. She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, her pale skin was a little red giving way that she had spent some time outside. “Harry, actually I just got him yesterday. Aren’t pit bulls illegal in Kansas?” The woman frowned at him, “Pit bulls are not illegal and they’re not dangerous. All dogs have the potential to be dangerous it all depends on their owners. Her name is Sally…What’s your name?” She had sass, he had to admit, “Sam, Sam Winchester, you?” “Sally, I just said that. Oh” “Sally it’s nice to meet you. What’s your pup’s name?” It was his turn to be sassy and apparently she liked it because she smiled, “Her name is lucky.” He bent down to pet lucky, “Hi lucky. You’re just a cute attack dog aren’t you?!” “Hmf, well yours has really big ears.” Getting up he tilted his head, “Uh yeah, Harry’s a beagle, they tend to have big ears. They’re hunting dogs.” “So I guess that means you’re a hunter then huh?” “Sort of, not in the conventional way, no. I only hunt when necessary, I don’t believe in killing for sport though, no. I actually prefer vegetables myself.” So he just told a complete stranger way to much about himself, but she looked harmless enough. He was sporting his gun and demon knife anyways just in case. Harry barked, before peeing on the side of the road. “Good boy, who’s a good boy?” Sam gave the dog a treat and patted him on the head. “House training, are we?” Sighing he stood up, “Yes. Now if you’ll excuse me Harry and I were going for a run.” “Great, us too. Maybe we’ll see you around huh big guy?” She winked before running away. Damn this girl was forward, and sassy. Not wanting to seem like a creep and watch her ass as she ran away he turned towards the opposite direction, “Come on boy.” What the hell, who did she think she was? He’d never thought himself to be ugly, but he’d never been hit on like that before. Dean was always the one women were coming up to and flirting with. He liked to think the type of women he liked had more respect for themselves than that, and yet he couldn’t get this gorgeous tall women out of his mind. Her eyes reminded him of honey. They were a light brown that he had never seen before. Dude, creepy. He really needed to get laid, it had been awhile and he was definitely needing more than a dog in his bed at night. Maybe he would go to a bar tonight, yeah sure that was totally going to happen. Not. If only he could be like Dean and just fall into bed with any woman and leave her the next morning. He had done it before but he was soulless and numb from escaping the cage in hell. Never again had he fallen into bed with a random stranger and not bothered to call her again. Besides, he had a bad track record with his dates. 90% of them had wound up dead. He didn’t like putting those odds on a person, instead he just ran every morning and jerked one off in the shower afterwards when he actually had time to, that is. It’d be nice if he had a woman to do that for him from time to time he had to admit. Sometimes he wished he hadn’t stabbed Ruby, she was after all the best sex he had ever had. It was so raw and pure, it was nothing but physical attraction, and that is what always drove him over to the edge. That and the blood lust that was there was also a big turn on. Kind of like a vampire thing. Weird. Now he’d give his left nut to pin her up against a wall again, and just take her then and there. Each time they fucked it was a new experience, she even tied him up once. Hell she was a freak in so many ways. Shit, he was getting hard thinking about the demon, which is what she is Sam, a demon. Get your shit together Winchester. He thought about Dean and Cas in bed and whew it’s down. Thank God he didn’t have to go very far with that train of thought. He ran as he listened to it had to be you on his iPod, he knew that damn song would get stuck in his mind. It was a good song though, catchy and it had good lyrics to it. As he reached a picnic table at a park he stopped and sat down drinking his water. Stopping only to give Harry some from the cap. “Are you following me?” Shit he recognized the voice of the lady from earlier. “No, I can leave though if you’d like. I actually went the opposite way so it wouldn’t seem like I was a creep…” “I know. I watched your ass as you ran, but this park is in the middle, both roads kind of come full circle to it. I did enjoy watching you be a gentlemen though. Nice ass. 10 out of 10. I can tell you work out.” What the hell, this woman was really forward. “Thanks, I think?” He rolled his eyes and took a granola bar out of his pocket and paused his still playing music. “Sinatra eh? Either you must really love that eighties movie my parents named me after or you’re just a nerd. So which is it? My guess is both.” Looking up at her honey eyes he sighed, “Listen, I don’t know you, you don’t know me, for all you know I could be a complete psychopath. Word of advice lady? Don’t share information with random strangers okay?” “Jesus, I was just being friendly and we’re not strangers. You’re Sam Winchester, you told me your name, which means no longer strangers in my rule book.” “Sally, okay Sally who?” “Names Sally Singer. I’m a teacher at Lawrence High School, vegan and a liberal. Nice to meet you.” Singer? Bobby had a kid? Don’t get too crazy now, there are a lot of Singers out there. He was sure she wasn’t related to Bobby. Sam and Dean were the only kids Bobby ever had, that he knew of anyways. “Nice to meet you too, are you related to Bobby Singer by any chance?” “Never heard of him. Name sounds familiar though. What’s it to you?” “Nothing, I used to know him. He passed awhile back.” A look of sadness washed over Sally’s face. “I’m sorry for your loss, so how long have you had Harry here?” Didn’t he tell her he just got him? “I just got him last night, I thought I mentioned it earlier?” He had, he was sure of it. “Yeah, probably, but I was probably too busy looking at your sexy face.” This woman had no shame, what so ever. “Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, I uh guess you don’t get that often, huh? You should though, you’re very handsome.” He blushed, he hadn’t heard it that often, most people just made remarks about his height or hair. A few said he was handsome, but mostly it was his older brother who received all those comments. “No, but thank you. You’re not bad looking yourself…” She smiled at him before sitting down next him, and saying “So you’re not a psychopath or anything right? I couldn’t help but notice you said something about that earlier…” “Um, no. At least I don’t think so.” “Good” was all she said before grabbing his hand to write a number on it. “There’s my number, shoot me a text sometime if you ever want to bump uglies in the night or want to just talk about dogs and what not.” She winked at him before getting up and jogging away Lucky in hand. “Thanks. I’ll think about it.” Sure enough there was a number on his hand with a winky face next to it. Dean would love to hear about this, if he wasn’t too occupied that is. On the run home he thought about Sally, how bold she was. How different and exciting she seemed to be. Never had he been with anybody close to that, he always chose steady and safe, except for Ruby but she was a demon. That whole relationship was unsafe. Which added to the thrill of it, but this girl was even more exciting than Ruby. Sally was exciting in a new way, whereas Ruby was only dangerous and exciting in a physical manner. Great, now he was going to be thinking about her again. Dean and Cas, Dean and Cas. Whew his hard on was gone. That’d be hard to explain, ha hard. Okay Dean, something that immature was something his brother would laugh at not him. He had his moments though, but unlike the older Winchester he kept them inside his head, which wasn’t always a good thing. “Sammy, is that you?!” “Yeah Dean, just getting back from a run with Harry. What’s that smell?” His brother stood in a pink frilly apron with a roller in hand, he couldn’t help but laugh. “Dude, you going domestic on me?” “Can it. It doesn’t look any more ridiculous than Cas’s does. I mean it has bees on it.” “So? Bees aren’t pink and frilly. What are you cooking now?” Castiel appeared from the kitchen in a yellow apron with tiny insects scattered across it, “We’re baking a pie” he said before grinning up at his boyfriend. Eck. “Get a room. You two are to lovey dovey, you’re making me sick! If you start using pet names and calling each other Dean Weeny and stuff I’ll hurl.” They both frowned before looking at each other and saying “Pumpkin and sweetie pie” to each other. “Hey what’s that on your hand? Ooh Sammy has a number!” Shit, he had forgotten to put that in his phone and wash it off. “I met a girl while running. Very bold, you’d like her. Not my type though, she’s too straight forward. Said she watched my ass as I ran away. Weird right?” The angel turned his head, “Not at all, many women look at guy’s buttocks a lot. It seems to be attractive to them, I can understand why.” His brother turned around and squeezed the shorter man’s ass before saying “Yeah you can” with a sly smirk. “Dean, we’re making Sam uncomfortable.” “So?” “He’s right it’s making me super uncomfortable. I’d tell you to get a room again, but if the fire alarm goes off again I’m not cleaning it up.” They walked into the kitchen and said “We’re not, chill man. Eat some pie. It makes everything better.” On the counter was sitting several pies. “Dude, how many pies did you guys bake?” “I made a Pecan Pie but he said he wanted Apple, and so we baked an Apple, then he wanted cherry, and so on. I think he just likes pie in general, but you knew that.” Dean smiled, “I freaking love pie, but I just like seeing flour on Cas’s nose. It’s incredibly cute.” Dammit they were doing it again, they were so adorable it made him sick. Love sick. He wanted somebody to share looks with like that. Somebody to call his own. Pull it together Winchester, you sound like a teenage girl, and he was a grown man who didn’t need anybody. “You okay man? Seriously you seem a little down lately, do you need a stripper or something?” He rolled his eyes, “No. I’m fine, and whatever is going on can’t be fixed by a one night stand and some pasties. I’m just lonely I guess.” Lonely, horny, and starved for some affection, all of which a dog could not give him. “I know man, I was just trying to cheer you up. Are you really that lonely? I thought the dog would cheer you up. I’m sorry about me and Cas, I just love him so much. And for so long I hid how I feel so now I’m just overwhelmed with showing it.” He only looked at Sam for the first half of what he was saying, the rest of the time he was looking at the angel with heart eyes. “It’s not your fault, and I don’t expect you to stop or anything, I’m just jealous. Harry is great by the way, he’s helped a lot. He’s just not the same as a woman in your arms, you know?” “Yeah, okay Sammy. Well why don’t you give the girl that was eyeing your ass a call? She seemed to like you, huh?” Laughing, he replied “Uh yeah, she does. Her name is Sally Singer. Weird right? Oh and she’s tall, like only an inch shorter than me.” “Any relation to Bobby?” “No, she said she wasn’t but that the name sounded familiar.” “Sounds fishy, if you date her she better pass the tests first. You know the drill.” “Dude, not everybody is out to get us you know.” “We’re the Winchesters, of course they are.” With that he left the conversation, heading towards the letterman’s shower. “Uh, you going to leave Harry to wander the bunker like that man?” Sam yelled back to Dean, “Yeah! I figured you guys could babysit, it’ll be great practice for the future!” He could hear Cas chuckling in the background, “It’s true Dean, Harry is in good hands. I can watch over him.” Reaching the shower he peeled off his clothes, the letterman’s shower was amazing. It was just what he needed to relieve the stress, he might even be able to take a bath. Feeling the hot water on his sweaty skin he washed all the dirt and sweat away. His mind wandered away to the past year, it had been a crazy one. Mark of Cain, Dean as a demon, Cas being human, for once, he was the normal one. Charlie. He still hated himself for her death, and blamed it entirely on himself. This wasn’t healthy, he knew it, but he missed her terribly. All the women in his life were cursed, they all faced their death too soon. Amelia had probably faced the same fate… He didn’t stay on that thought too long, it hurt too much. She was alive and well, hell she was married. Quit. You need to leave the past in the past, it isn’t healthy to dwell on things. Rolling his shoulders he massaged his temples as he let the hot water flow down his back. When his hands began to wander he didn’t stop them, he let himself have this time to release himself. He deserved it after all. Hardly ever did he pleasure himself, most days he just showered and did what he needed to do for the case they were working. Usually there wasn’t any time for this, but since the Mark of Cain had been removed things were quite. They were taking a siesta for a while, so it seemed. Not that he minded any. They all needed this break. His mind didn’t have to travel very far, he imagined Sally grabbing him and having her way with him. Never had he been one for kinks, but he liked how pushy she was. In fact, he could be pushy too. Closing his eyes, he thought of pressing her against a wall and claiming her for his own personal use. Her honey eyes looking at him with lust as lightly choked her while kissing his way down her nice breasts. They were large and he had tried not to stare earlier but he couldn’t help but notice how nice and full they were in the right places. If she was here he would pay as much attention as he could to her breasts, taking time to suck on each nipple until it drove her to insanity. That would show her who was in charge. His mouth was starting to become dry at the thought and his dick was aching to be stroked and not just touched. Running his large hand up and down his length, he squeezed gently while he thought about Sally’s mouth on his balls. He just knew that she would be amazing at sucking dick, she had the perfect mouth for it. Pouty and cupid shaped lips that looked great around his cock. Closing his eyes again he thought about her taking in all of nine inches of his dick, swallowing as she did so to create some friction against his throbbing dick. Fuck-k he was going to cum soon, he could feel the coil in his stomach tightening as he gave his dick a few more pumps imagining it was her mouth the whole time. “God.” Finally he came all over the shower walls and felt himself relax, that was what he needed. Some mono-e-mono alone time. He cleaned off the shower wall and grabbed a towel to dry off. If he knew when he met Sally that he would jack himself off to her later, he would have gotten a better view of her ass, however he was trying to be a gentlemen. An attempt that went to shit apparently, because she was not concerned about being a ‘lady’. Not that he cared, he liked it. She was all lady in his mind. He definitely couldn’t run into her again now, because all he’d be thinking about is her nice mouth on his dick. Fuck. He was going to get hard again if he didn’t stop, he had stuff to do anyways. Shaking out his wet hair he put on fresh clothes before stepping out of the bathroom. “Feel better?” Damn angels. “Yes, I do. Thanks for watching Harry.” The angel smiled at him with a knowing look and smirked a bit. “Don’t be an ass.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about Sam, I only know that I distinctly heard my father’s name. Dean explained to me what that means when people say that before releasing semen.” Jesus, he forgot how literal this guy took everything. “Cas, shut up. Just forget it. Okay? I was taking care of a few things.” “Yes. I’m aware of this. Harry is fine by the way. He and Dean are asleep on the couch.” What? Dean hated dogs. “Uh? Really, you know he hates dogs’ right?” He’d have to see this for himself. Walking into the living room he saw the unthinkable. What the hell was going on with his brother? Guess he actually was going domestic. Dean was asleep with Harry curled up by his stomach with the remote in one hand and the other on the puppy. On the floor was discarded pie, he must have been too full to finish it because he never wasted pie, ever. “Isn’t he just the cutest?” the angel asked stroking his hunter’s hair. “Yeah sure.” When he left he could hear Cas humming an Elvis song, “But I can’t help falling in love with you.” 

NOTE: I know I put in a reference to Twist and Shout, no harm intended, I love the story, and the song. I am a firm believer that Dean can dig Elvis. Anywhoo this next chapter will no longer be in Sammy’s POV. It will mostly be in Castiel’s. Enjoy the feels!   
Chapter Five: Dean’s going domestic.  
Cas stood over Dean watching his boyfriend sleep with the puppy. “Wise men say only fools rush in but I can’t help falling in love with you. Oh boy am I falling head over heels in love with you. I know you don’t appreciate Elvis as much as I do, but I don’t know many hard rock songs. Oh wait, yes I do.” Thinking back over the lyrics of the song he listened to in the car with his hunter he began to hum the tone. “Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the boys are pretty. Oh won’t you please take me home.” He was home. Dean began to stir as if he was uncomfortable, he began to whisper something incoherent. “Cas? Cas? No, no I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” The hunter was crying now, and Cas touched his forehead, trying to peek into the nightmare. Dean was kneeling over him with an angel blade in hand, oh it was when they had gotten into a fight. Now Dean was full on sobbing over him and holding his limp body trying to revive him. “Come back. Come back. Dammit, come back! Please!” Now he was crying as well, this was too much for him to handle. “Dean. Dean wake up, I’m here.” Removing his fingers from his boyfriend’s forehead, he moved to hold Dean’s face in his hands. “I’m here, everything is fine. Shhh.” “Cas?” “It’s okay, I’m alive baby.” Dean was violently sobbing into his shoulder, “How many nightmares have you had like that?” The only response he was given is a head nod into his shoulder, “Shhh.” He stroked the other man’s hair and rubbed his back. “I’m here, I’m alive. And I love you, okay? I know you never would have hurt me. You stopped, okay? It didn’t happen.” Dean rose his head up to look at him, “It almost did, and I came so close to killing you. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.” Kissing him on the forehead, he planted kisses all over his boyfriend’s face. “Let’s go to bed. We can leave Harry out here.” “Okay. Alright, yeah.” When Dean got up to move he was stopped by Cas, “No, it’s okay I’ll help. Your nightmare really took a toll on you. “He picked up the surprisingly light hunter and carried him to their room. “Cas? Were you singing to me earlier?” Blushing he nodded, “Yes, I didn’t know the whole song, but I figured you grew tired of hearing Elvis.” “No, I liked it. Sing to me again, please?” Smiling he nodded, “Alright. Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you. Like a river flows, surely as it seems, darling so it goes…But I can’t help falling in love with you.” Now Dean was resting comfortably against his chest, once again he pressed his fingers onto his hunter’s head. This time the dream was peaceful and they were in a suburban home, in his arms he was holding a baby. The baby had dark hair, green eyes, with freckles scattered everywhere. “Hello little angel, how’s our baby girl today?” Their daughter was adorable and he had no doubt that he wanted this dream to become a reality in the future. He removed his fingers from the hunters head and closed his eyes, not sleeping but resting comfortably. “Why’d you stop singing?” “Sorry, you fell asleep, I can’t help falling in love with you. But I can’t help falling in love with you.” He started the song over again while he stroked the other man’s hair. All through the night he sang to his love before it was morning time. “I think you’re going to like what I have planned for today.” He had no clue what Dean was talking about but trusted him completely, “Where are we going?” “That is for me to know, and for you to find out. Soon.” Oh well, this was going to be adventurous, “What about Sam?” “He’s out running again with Harry, said he was going to go a different route though. Guess he didn’t want to run into that chick again huh?” Reading the text off of the phone before showing Cas. He watched Dean crawl out of bed, “Come on, I need to shower, and I want you to help.” With a wink they were off to the shower and that was an adventure indeed. He never knew how kinky the hunter could be, and how dangerous shower sex actually was. Afterwards, they ate cereal in silence. “What’s wrong? We’re going to have fun, is it Sam? He’s a grown moose he can take care of himself.” “No, no it’s not that. I just like your cooking.” “I thought you didn’t eat food?” “I don’t need to, but I enjoy eating your cooking. It doesn’t taste like molecules, it tastes like love and home.” Dean got up and went over to where he was sitting and sat in his lap. “I didn’t know, I’ll cook more often. We’re just strapped for time is all.” Strapped for time? Why on earth would they need to be on time to some place? Weird. As they loaded into the Impala, he scooted over to where Dean was sitting in the driver’s seat. They held hands as they drove for countless number of hours before reaching a high school? “Dean why are we at a high school for adolescents?” Grinning like a mad man he put a finger up to the angel’s lips. “Just trust me, okay?” Nodding in agreement, he followed Dean out of the car. They interlocked hands and walked into what looked like a theatre. “The show has already started, what is this anyways?” On the program they were handed read Supernatural: The Musical. It was well into the second act when he recognized a figure on stage in a trench coat. “Is that me?” They found there seats before he got his answer, the person imitating him on stage was singing a song. “I’ll just wait here then, I’ll wait for you.” How did they know that’s what he said after the phone conversation ended? “This is based off the books that Chuck wrote, he knew everything that happened.” It showed Castiel watching over Dean as he slept, “I didn’t know that anybody knew that I did that…” “I did.” Looking lovingly into each other’s eyes they kissed right there in the theatre. “I love you.” “I love you too.” “Come on, this is only the beginning.” Oh boy. There was no telling where he would be taken to now. “When you we’re human, I wasn’t around as much as I would have liked to be. I was too worried about Sam, and Gadreel wouldn’t have let you stayed. It killed me to tell you to leave, especially after you told us about you and April. But now that your grace is fading I want you to know all the positives of being human.” “Aw, sweetie the best thing about being alive at all is being with you.” “Okay, okay enough chick flick moments, even Sammy said I was being ‘domestic’, but you know what? I kind of like it.” Smiling at each other they got in the Impala and drove for what seemed like hours. “Where are we going?” “You’ll see, just relax and enjoy the ride. It’d be nice if you’d sing again” “Dean that’s very flattering but I don’t know many songs. You can turn on the radio though, and I will sing along.” “Okay.” Turning on the radio he heard Taylor Swift coming through, “Boys only want love if its torture, don’t say I didn’t say I didn’t warn ya.” Dean laughed before pulling into a drive way, trying to figure out where they were he read a Welcome sign with a jar of honey next to it. “Dean, where are we?” “A bee farm where they make honey. I figured you’d want to see it.” He had the best boyfriend ever, and he would be sure to show him that night. “Of course I do. This is so cool.” Walking inside they signed the wavers and suited up to handle the bees. Cas had never smiled brighter than when he was with Dean, bees flying all around them. “They enjoy our presence and are happy to share their hard work with us.” “So that means that I can take some honey home right?” “Yes, we’re allowed to. What will you do with it?” “I don’t know yet, maybe we can store it and use it for some stuff later.” Oh. “This is nice, I enjoy it here.” “Yeah it’s nice isn’t it? They even have chairs for us to sit in.” Dean sat down and motioned for him to come and sit on his lap. Humming along the way he rested his head against his hunters, laughing as the mask got in the way. “Come on that’s get out of here.” “Okay babe.” A bell dinged above their head as they made their exit, “Thank you! Come again soon!” He had no doubt that they would indeed return, maybe Sam could come this time. When they got in the car he heard Dean’s stomach growl indicating that he required food sometime soon. “Are you hungry? We can get some burgers if you’d like.” “Yeah sounds good to me, hopefully they’ll have some pie.” “What is your favorite desert besides pie? If that’s possible.” “PIE!” They laughed and interlocked fingers as they pulled up to diner. “Two please.” The waitress seated them in a booth and set down the menus. “What will you two gentlemen be drinking today?” “Two coffees black, and a coke. Thanks.” “What are you going to order? We should order something odd and different.” “Funny. Who knew angels had senses of humor?” “I’m very funny, if you only knew me when I was in the garrison you’d think I was very humorous indeed.” “Bet you we’re.” He looked at the menu before deciding to order a run of the mill burger. “Two cheeseburgers with everything and fries on the side.” “We are so original it’s crazy. What would your father say?!” Dean frowned, “He’d call me a queer for being in love with a man, and then a freak for dating an angel.” He frowned at his boyfriend, he had only meant to be sarcastic but didn’t know how hard the Winchesters childhood was. Sure he was their guardian angel but he had only assumed that post the last ten years. “Was he always abusive? I mean no disrespect of course but…” “No, he wasn’t abusive, well. Not usually. Only when I lost Sam did he lash out against me. He was just so filled with revenge and bitterness that it over took his whole life. He raised us the best he could but, truth be told Bobby was more of a father to me than Dad ever was. Bobby taught me how to play baseball, he told me how to talk to girls and everything. I think he knew that you and I were in love too because he always checked on me like feelings wise every time you left or went God on us. All Dad ever taught me was how to make silver bullets and sawed off shot guns. Other than that, he didn’t much care about me. It was always protect Sam, watch over Sam. Sam, Sam, Sam. But I don’t hate him for that. I love my little brother and wouldn’t trade being his parental figure for anything. When he would bring a girl home, it was always me she met. If he wanted to do something he asked me, I cooked the meals, and I took care of him when he was sick. I still do. But I don’t care what my father or anybody else thinks about us being together. I cared for too long about that, it’s what stopped me from confessing my feelings for you in the very beginning. I knew when you rebelled for me that you were something different, and after purgatory there just no denying it that I was in love with you.” He was tearing up and it didn’t embarrass him to show what his boyfriend’s words meant to him. “I never knew the extent of it, I’m sorry. But all of those things makes you who you are today, and I would never trade that for anything. I love the man you are, and if that’s because John Winchester was a terrible father then oh well. You are a brave, selfless, strong, sweet and loving man who loves everyone fearlessly. I knew when I first raised you from hell that you were more than just a righteous man, I knew that you were meant to be my righteous man. It’s why I wasn’t scared to rebel, because you, and Sam are my family. If it makes you feel any better my Father is a major douche bag too. And to make things worse he has a serious God complex thing going on.” Dean laughed as he leaned over to press their lips together firmly. “You’re great, you know? And you’re very funny, actually.” “I know.” “That’s another thing, we have got to get you caught up on pop culture okay? I know metadouche filled your head with some things but I want you to experience it for yourself. Sound good?” “Yes it sounds awesome.” “You’ve picked up some Winchester lingo you know that? Don’t worry I like it.” Finishing their burgers Dean turned to him, “So how was the burger? Good eh?” “Yes, it was good. Although Sam tells me that you also make a good burger. Is this true?” “No. I make a kick-ass burger!” His face hurt he was smiling so hard at his love. “I’ll have to see that for myself.” “Oh really now? That’s okay, I’ll show you one of these days.” “Promise?” “Promise.” He realized where Dean had taken him when he saw all the other cars and the movie screen at the front. “What are we going to watch?” “Guess.” “I don’t know tell me? Please?” “Alright it’s called It’s a Wonderful Life. There’s an angel in it called Clarence, that’s why Meg called you that. Also I want you to watch it so you can understand Christmas a little bit.” “Okay love.” You want the moon? I’ll get ya the moon if that’s what you want, just say the word and it’s yours. The movie was half way over and Dean was curled up in his lap. They were sitting on a blanket sprawled out in front of the Impala. He ran his fingers through the light brown hair and made circles on the small of his back. “Do you want the moon Dean?” “Sure Cas, that’d be nice.” “Okay, I’ll call Crowley tomorrow then.” “He’s lucky to be alive, that red eyed bastard. Do not call him, please.” “Of course I won’t but he does in fact own the moon. Well hell does anyways. You don’t want the moon anyways, it’s ugly up close.” Dean chuckled at him, “How about a star?” “Sure thing. Close your eyes and don’t move okay? I’m going to move us to a more remote location so we don’t freak the locals.” “Alright.” They were now sitting in a meadow still on a blanket and in his hand he held a tiny ball of gas, “Here, this is a part of the little dipper, its size is much larger of course, but I had to minimize it in order for it to not burn me or your eyes.” “It’s beautiful Cas. It kind of looks like your eyes, the bright blue of it.” “Thanks. Jimmy’s of Russian descent and they have blue eyes like are like the sea. I can’t say they compare to yours. There very pretty, all of the green and tiny flecks of brown in there is gorgeous.” “Come here” was all Dean said before pulling Cas on top of him pressing their lips together. They made love slowly in an empty meadow where no one could hear there moans and sighs. He wrapped the blanket around them and hummed to his boyfriend, “But I’ve got you, under my skin. And I like you under my skin.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter Six: Brothers.   
When Dean woke up he was still in Cas’s arms, except now they were in his room at the bunker. “Good morning love, I trust you slept well?” He nodded and pressed his lips against the angel’s neck “mmhm. Sure did.” “Good, um Dean, how often do you have that dream?” The reoccurring nightmare had begun directly after he had the fight with his angel, “Ever since it happened, and I always end up killing you. I hate it, because I-I almost did.” “You didn’t, we’re both alive and better than that we’re together. Right? But I wasn’t talking about that dream, although we should discuss that more later on. I was talking about the one where we are in a suburban home with a baby girl. She-she was beautiful, she had your eyes and the freckles I love so much. I wish I could’ve seen more of it.” “It was the first time, but I do want that. I want to have a home with you, and children. Plural. Sammy can always babysit when we need some alone time.” Oh no, he hoped that he didn’t freak Cas out too much by dropping the family bombshell on him. “Uh Cas? Do you want kids? I’m sorry if I freaked you out.” He could feel the angel sigh beneath him, “No you idiot, of course I want children especially yours. The baby even had my dark hair, she was just beautiful.” Good, he hadn’t freaked him out then, “Sometimes, we have more than one baby, sometimes we have a boy and a girl. The boy usually has Sam’s color of hair, that mud brown color, and your eyes, but on its face it has like a million freckles. They’re always beautiful though. All of them, especially the ones that have your eyes.” The Guinea pigs squeaked giving note that they were hungry. “I should probably feed them.” He frowned at the absence of his boyfriend’s body underneath him, ugh he was becoming soft. “Dean, don’t pout I’ll literally be right back. Besides you need to eat something, your stomach is signaling hunger.” Freakin’ angels. “Ugh fine, but maybe I won’t cook for you this time.” “Uh! Come on!” He ran into the kitchen with the angel on his heels when he felt strong arms wrap around his body, “Got ya.” Hmm “Okay babe, but you have to promise me that we will do this again later.” Pecking kisses along his neck he felt his angel hum in agreement. “Ouch. That’s going to leave a mark you know?” “So? I believe those are your words are they not?” Once again he could feel teeth graze his neck, “You keep that up and I won’t be able to do anything except pin you against that wall right there.” The hot mouth left his neck and instead he felt a hand grab his own. “Later?” “Later.” For breakfast he made pancakes and didn’t protest when his angel tied his pink frilly apron around his waist for him. “Is Sam up yet?” As soon as he said that he heard footsteps come into the kitchen. “Sam should be out in a minute, hi I’m Sally.” The woman standing in his kitchen was tall, like inhuman tall. She had dirty blonde hair that curled down her back with familiar honey eyes to match. Cas had gone still beside him, what the hell was going on around here? Yesterday Sam had said that the girl wasn’t his type and too forward. “Babe, you okay?” “Babe? You two are together? I never thought I’d see the day. I mean we all knew but damn.” “Um, excuse me? Who the hell are you, and what the fuck do you know about me and my boyfriend?!” Dean had already moved in front of the woman and held a gun against her chin. “Start talking. Now.” “Woo Dean-o calm down. Don’t you recognize me??” He heard Cas shift behind him before saying “Gabriel. Why are you in a woman’s vessel?” “GABRIEL?! Fucking GABRIEL! Damn angels. No offense babe.” “None taken, Gabe why the hell are you here and what are you doing with Sam? Answer or you’ll die for the final time, I won’t have you coming in between me and my family.” Now his boyfriend was holding an angel blade against the other angel’s chest. “Guys? What the hell is going on?” “Sammy this Sally isn’t who she says she is? Take a gander at who it is. Guess.” “It’s Gabriel. I know. Big deal?” He took a step back, “Big deal? It is a big deal. This douche bag killed me over and over again and stuck us in TV land that sucked serious ass. And you know? How in the hell are you okay with this?” “Does it really matter? Just drop the angel blade, he’s uh she’s one of the good guys.” “I prefer either one, but Gabe in general is fine.” “Shut your face asshole.” His angel really had picked up a few things from them and he wasn’t having any of his brothers shit and neither was Dean. “Are you like possessed? Come on man!” “No, I am not possessed. I finally found my soul mate. I was supportive of you, now why can’t you just be happy for me?” He sighed heavily before removing his gun and pulling on Cas’s arm to make him drop the blade. “Let’s go babe, we don’t have to stay here and listen to this shit.” “Dean, wait. I don’t have many brothers and sisters left. I want to hear what he has to say.” He sat down with his gun still in hand and pulled his angel next to him, but didn’t allow him to sit on his lap. He wouldn’t let his guard down just yet, he didn’t trust Gabriel and he didn’t want Cas getting hurt along the way. “Start talking, now.” Gabriel moved to stand beside Sam, “Well I’d taken a particular interest in ol’ Sammy here and I didn’t realize until I realize until I saw the way my baby brother looked at you Dean that I felt the same way about Sam here. Somewhere in the midst of my teasing I fell in love with his sarcasm and wit and his body, ugh just fantastic right?” Sam was blushing, and started to speak up “I didn’t figure it out at first, but I knew I recognized those honey eyes from somewhere. When he said his last name was Singer and Sally I mean really? Come on, you cheese ball. I knew something was up so I texted her and when we went out all she ate was desert. But I didn’t get it until he slipped up and asked about you. See I never said your name and yet he asked how Dean was. So I pinned him against a wall and asked who the hell he was and why he had been following me. Except then he was a female still in my mind and uh. Well things happened afterwards and I guess he just felt bad and wanted to tell me. I wasn’t too surprised really, but now it all makes sense. Even though he didn’t rescue me like your angel did he did make me realize something, he made me realize that I deserve to have somebody by my side and that he was that person/angel.” Dean was shocked, his brother was going to date Gabriel. “Okay I just have one question, what happened to your other vessel? I mean I’m supportive of you but why did you lose your other meat suit, we’re you really willing to go that far to get in Sammy’s pants?” Gabriel chuckled, “Uh no, my other vessel had taken one too many blows to the head and so I found a new attractive one that I knew he would find appealing. I’ve always liked my eye color though, so I kept it. She had these pretty blue ones but I thought nah mine are way better. I didn’t know however that Sammy here would be so kind to remember what my eyes looked like. But he did.” “How could anybody forget eyes like those?” God, now he knew what his brother meant by the get a room comment and frowned. Him and Cas we’re way cuter, and they were soul mates. Nothing could ever compare to their love story not even his little bro’s. “Well how touching. Sam’s room is down the hall to the left. Go to it. You’re making me and Cas sick.” “Hey isn’t this weird Cassy? Each of us got a Winchester boy, except I got the XL version. Ha!” What the hell. This family really was 50 shades of weird. “Alright now that we have officially become Southern’s, I’m going to hurl.” “Come on, it’s not that big of a deal. Finish your little breakfast Martha Stuart.” “Nice baby.” Now he knew why they were together, together there sass was way too much for any one person to handle alone. His brother was happy, that’s all that mattered. “Can it Sally.” They left the kitchen and headed to the couch to watch TV. “Cas babe, you alright?” “I’m fine Dean, relieved actually. I thought all of my brothers and sisters we’re dead or hated me. Now I have Gabriel again, growing up he was the one who took care of me most of the time. He protected me against Michael. Balthazar was always nice too but I-I killed him…” “You did what you had to do, don’t dwell on it. He’s here now right?” “Yeah he is, and more importantly you’re here.” “And that’ll never change. I promise.” He pulled Cas into his lap and kissed him passionately, things we’re finally falling into place. Suddenly a wet nose was against his hand and he groaned before pulling away from chapped lips. “Sam, you-r” he was stopped short when he looked down and seen that the nose didn’t belong to Harry. “Uh what the hell? Sam!” His giant of a brother walked up Gabriel in hand, “What?” “Why is there a pit bull in my living room? You’re lucky we have Harry but two dogs? Man, that’s pushing it!” “Her name is Lucky and she’s very good, house trained and all.” Dammit, there was already enough animals in the bunker. “Dean, come on she’s good. Please?” “What-ever. But she better not pee anywhere, and don’t let her on the furniture. K?” They both nodded before taking Lucky out of the kitchen. “Dean don’t let them get to you. Come on, you promised me you would let me chase you later. Well it’s later, and I’m in the mood to chase you.” He groaned, “Not with Sam and Gabriel in the house. It’s weird. I feel like its some weird competition. I mean did you see how many hickies they had?” Fingers were on his neck, “You have one here, here and here. I can give you more if you’d like.” “Or I can give you some for once.” The fingers on his neck tightened and he looked up into crystal blue eyes. “Wait.” Ugh if he waited any longer his dick would break because of the strain the jeans were putting on his already hard cock. The ass that was pressing up against it was removed and his boyfriend left the room. “Cas?” In the kitchen Cas was telling Sam and Gabriel to take a walk for a bit so him and Dean could have the bunker to themselves. Gabriel laughed and agreed but Sam was hesitant. “Do not fuck in my bedroom. Okay? I’ll know if you do. And so help me if you do me and Gabe will fuck in the impala and dean would just love that.” “Deal. Now leave.” Cas re-entered the kitchen and sat on his hunters lap, rubbing his ass on the hard dick. Straddling Dean’s hips he rocked back and forth making the hunter groan. “We’ve been over this, don’t tease. Come on babe please? Just move a little bit. Give me something.” “Be careful what you wish for Dean Winchester.” The angel seductively growled in his ear before biting it, he could tease too. He pulled him back from his ear and kissed him and without asking for entrance pushed his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Their tongues danced as their teeth knocked together a few times out of passion. Needing air he pulled back slowly but as he did he took the angels lip with him. Biting down lightly he grinned when he heard the angel groan. This was going to be so much fun, and he was going to make sure to draw it out nice and slow. Letting go he kissed his way along his angel’s scruffy jawline and was sure to leave marks along the way. He nipped and licked until he reached the collar of his angel’s shirt. He slipped off the plain black shirt he was wearing as he undid Cas’s button up. He loved how toned and tan he was and made sure to show it. When he reached the end he threw the shirt off of the other man’s body and immediately latched on to a nipple. Determined to make Cas come undone he circled his tongue around it before pulling on it with his teeth. “De-an. Dmf.” Hearing the angels hoarse voice he felt accomplished. “Beg for it.” “Please-e.” Man, if this is what he could do with his tongue he couldn’t imagine what the angel would be doing once he started using his dick. He let go of the nipple and licked and sucked his way slowly down until he reached his destination. At this point Cas’s was bent as far as he could go, he picked up his angel and moved to the table. Unbuckling the belt he pulled off the dress pants and pressed his hips down onto the angels and bucked. Hating the restriction the jeans were causing he pulled down his own pants and made his way back up to look in lust filled blue eyes. Sealing their lips together he began to circle his hips feeling the other man’s dick rub against his own. Fuck. So much for teasing, he needed to pay attention to his own dick, and soon. Knowing he could wait a little bit longer he made his way down to Cas’s boxers and mouthed at the dick underneath. Finally he pulled them off and circled his mouth against the throbbing and leaking dick. He didn’t spend too much time down there, only enough to make his angel shake a bit, but he wouldn’t let him cum just yet. He still had plans for them. Once again he picked up his angel and received a moan in reply, “D-d” “Shh I’ve got you, I’ll be in you soon enough angel.” Roughly but also gently he pressed his angel against the wall, pressing his fingers into his mouth he sucked on them before circling them around Cas’s tight hole. Moving one in slowly he bit at the thigh that was beside his face as he pulled it out slowly and put another one in. Creating a rhythm he began to rock back and forth before adding one last finger. Finally he found the other man’s sweet spot and he curled his fingers. “Yeah you like that don’t you babe? You’ll be cumming soon enough, just hold out for a little longer.” Giving his dick a few strokes and rubbing it against the ass that was beneath him he lined up to pound Cas. “Dean” was barely a whisper above him and his moans were starting to become louder and louder. Pushing in the tip he picked up the rhythm from earlier and rocked into his favorite angelic ass. Dean was barely holding on himself and so when he pressed a kiss into his angel’s neck and heard the muffled deep groan he lost it completely and so did his angel. After he just held him there before pulling out and pressing a kiss to his lips again. “Dean that was amazing. I should tease you more often.” “I don’t care what you do as long as you use that same sexed out voice every time. Deal?” His angel grinned at him “Deal.” Kissing one last time before letting Cas down and handing him his underwear. “Here, just in case Lucky decides to return.” “I sent them all away for a while, Sam said something along the lines of ‘Don’t fuck in my bedroom.’ Then they were gone.” “Oh okay good, then we can do what we had discussed earlier.” Pulling up his own underwear he grabbed his angel around the waist before whispering in his ear, “Tag, you’re it.” It was on now and he scurried across the floor before his angel could comprehend what was going on. “Dean?” He laughed as he hid behind a wall waiting for him to catch up. “Dean? I don’t understand what is going on? Are we playing a game?” His giggle gave him away as the angel rounded the corner, he ran away again and laughed the whole way. “Dean? This is childish. Come on.” “It is not. It’s fun, now come on.” “No. I don’t want to play, I like being near you and clearly you want to get as far away from me as possible.” Dammit now Cas was pouting. “Fine we won’t play. Come here.” When the angel reached him he smiled a wicked smile and tapped him on the shoulder “Now, you’re it.” Cas was gone, “No fair, you can’t use your mojo to disappear! It’s against the rules!” Where had he gone to now? He ran discreetly trying to be quiet but he knew he was caught when he felt a strong pair of arms against his waist. Fuck, the game was over. “I said you were it. Now you’re really going to get it.” Sure, he was shaking he was so scared. “Yeah. Okay babe. Do what you want.” “Careful Dean.” He laughed again and felt himself being turned around with a hot mouth pressed up against his own. Cas pushed him down to the floor and sat on his hips, “What are you going to do to me?” Smiling his wicked smile again he leaned down and pulled out a… Guinea pig? “Not what I had in mind babe.” “They’re going to cuddle with you. And you’re going to enjoy it.” The rodent was now sitting on his chest twitching her nose. He had to admit they were kind of cute. She crawled up to his neck and tickled him along the way. “I didn’t know you were ticklish under your chin Dean.” “I’m not, the things harry. It just feels funny.” “Bad funny?” “No, babe not bad funny.” “Good, I knew you would grow to like them in time.” Sure he loved tiny rodents, but at least these were cute and they made Cas happy. “I just didn’t have this in mind when you threw me on the floor. I was thinking of something better and dirtier.” “Guinea pigs are very clean despise what you may think. And I just now understood what you meant.” Removing the rodent he snapped his fingers and they were gone but was instantly replaced by his fingers under Dean’s chin. “Stop it that tickles.” “As you wish.” Now Cas was kissing him where his fingers once were and his tongue was licking up and down his neck. “It still tickles.” He got up and moved his ass against Dean’s hips. “Oof.” Cas pulled on Dean’s hair and smiled his wicked smile again. “Is this what you had in mind?” “Yeah except your ass wasn’t on my stomach.” “Oh, well too bad because I like this seat. It’s comfortable.” Poking at the little fat Dean had he laughed, “I think you ate too much pie yesterday, but that’s okay I like your little pudge.” “I do not have pudge. I am a grown ass man with muscles, not pudge.” “It’s a little pudgy. Don’t worry I need some support when we cuddle.” He poked his lip out, “I don’t have pudge.” “Oh you’re right it’s all steel muscle.” Moving his head down towards Dean’s stomach he began to think that he was going to give him head but instead he felt Cas’s mouth blow a raspberry on his stomach. “You’re so weird babe. Stoop stop-pp. It tickles.” “Well you’re just ticklish everywhere aren’t you baby?” Wiggling his fingers against the chiseled and yet somewhat pudgy stomach he blew another raspberry on the stomach. The bunker door opened with a bang, “I hope you two are done fucking because we’re home!” “We are home? Since when does Gabriel live here? Get up man I have to put some clothes on, I don’t want your brother to see me like this. I still don’t trust him.” Instantly he missed the warmth Cas had provided. Suddenly he had clothes on and he looked up at his angel in surprise, “Did you do that?” “Yes, you said it was making you uncomfortable so I fixed it.” “Oh thanks babe.” He helped him up and smoothed his hair down, “Don’t think that this is over, I plan on finishing the tickling later on.” “Woo tickling? What an interesting way to put it baby bro.” “Sam. Can I talk to you alone?” “Sure.” Pulling on his brother’s arm he walked them to the next room, “What the hell. Gabriel is not living here. Nobody ever discussed this with me, I mean shouldn’t he like ask for my blessing or something?” “Dean we’re not getting married or anything just calm down. I know you two haven’t gotten along that well in the past and hell neither did me and him, but he’s changed. Just trust me okay?” “Fine, just be careful. Okay? One wrong move and he’s out of here. No questions asked.” “Yeah.” When they walked back into the living room Cas and Gabriel were laughing. “Do you remember when Michael made the dolphins and Dad was so sure that the shark would eat them? But he was just so insistent on keeping them. He made them very intelligent too.” “Yes. Dad was so upset because he thought his sharks we’re the best sea animals ever created, and he was proved wrong. That was before Michael turned into heavens perfect solider.” Now they were both frowning. Dean broke the silence, “Reminiscing? Are we?” Cas replied “Yes we were just discussing heaven’s greatest creations.” “Ah, and who invented the mosquito? Great creation. A-plus.” Sam replied sarcastically and Gabriel chuckled, “Hun, their actually necessary. Frogs and spiders eat them. But to answer your question it was Ralph. He quote ‘wanted to torture the humans.’ Yes I know Dean-o he’s a major douche, and we all agree.” “Actually I was going to ask who made the platypus but I agree” he said patting Gabriel on the shoulder. Maybe he wasn’t all bad, he was Cas’s brother after all and Sammy obviously liked him. He had to admit Sam looked happy as he laughed in agreement. “I actually made that. It’s my finest creation ever. Besides of course the Winchesters. Just kidding not my department, I was barely a millennium old when you two were created but I do remember the old man talking about your legacy and well you know the rest.” Sammy looked shocked and baffled, “What possessed you to create a platypus? I mean what do they even do?” “What do they do? Nothing, they’re just unbelievably cute. Nothing else is needed.” Dean was laughing and hard, “So wait you created something just because it’s cute? What an abusive of power, wait Cas did you make Guinea pigs?” Cas blushed “No I wish, I was always in the garrison. Soldiers of Heaven don’t get to create things. However Gabriel was always one of fathers favorites.” “Not as much as Luci. He never shut up about him like ever. But it’s true he adored me.” Sam touched Gabe’s face “How could he not? You are undoubtedly adorable.” “Get. A. Room.” “Dean I sat forever watching you two eye fuck each other across the room before you finally grew balls to tell each other how you feel after 5 years. So you don’t get to tell me to get a room, besides when we came in Cas was on top of you. As if that won’t be burned into my retinas.” He was blushing “Shut it. You guys weren’t supposed to be home. And we never eye fucked. He just has really pretty eyes.” His boyfriend was looking at him with a silly grin “Actually we weren’t screwing around as you put it, I was um actually tickling your brother. He’s very ticklish some places.” Dammit. “Babe. That-is-private.” “Oho private huh? You freak you, I can’t believe shy Cassie here is with an S&M guy like yourself.” “Okay this has gone on long enough, we were playing tag you sickos. Besides we’re not the ones with purple necks are we? You two look like a bunch of hormonal teenagers. Come on babe I’m getting tired of all the sass in this room.” “What else did you create?” “Gabriel helped with the makings of many creatures, the moose for example. That was you Gabe right? Or was that Balthazar?” “Cas, I said lets go. I can’t handle their sassiness any longer.” “Dean wait. I want to catch up with him. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him.” “Ugh. Fine.” “Dean don’t pout. We have all the time in the world.” He stuck his tongue out at all three of them, he did not pout. “Actually Balthy and I both made the moose and I can understand why that dick of hell calls my Sammy here Moose. He is awfully tall and a bit hairy.” “I never understood why he calls me that. Moose are dumb and not to brag but I’m not stupid or sheepish.” God he was so full of himself sometimes, puh-lease. Ugh he was tired of this conversation, he went to the kitchen to get a beer. When he returned they were all laughing about the supernatural books. “No the musical is way better, of course you’re not in it, because you’re not the Winchester’s guardian angel like myself but it’s very good. We should all see it sometime.” “Hell no. I only made an exception for you because I wanted you to see what Sam was talking about.” “Please I am the whole reason you two ever confessed your undying love for each other. Without me mentioning the musical you never would have told him how you feel. Now would you?” Sam had a point, but he wasn’t going to tell him that. “Shut up. I would have told him eventually. Besides you never would have dated Gabe if he didn’t possess a female vessel would you? Exactly.” Cas was now gone and Sam looked pissed. Fuck he never should have ran his mouth now they would all be fighting…

Chapter Seven: Apple Pie life.   
“Hun I know that’s not true. It’s my dazzling personality you like not just my new smoking body.” “Exactly.” Now they were looking at each other with heart eyes and leaning in to kiss. “Alright I’m done, have fun kids. Use protection.” Both of them pulled away to roll their eyes at him, now he had to find his boyfriend. “Cas? Baby? Look I’m sorry. You know it doesn’t matter to me if you’re a man, I love your vessel. It’s who I fell in love with and I wouldn’t want it any other way. Okay?” “Dean, I’m not upset I just got an idea is all. If I could move myself to a woman’s vessel then we could have children correct?” He hadn’t given that much thought. “Uh sure yeah I don’t see why not, but I wouldn’t want to look at another vessel for that long. I like you as you are.” “Oh, I just thought it was a solution.” “It is and it’s a good one, but your grace is still fading and what would happen if you moved into another vessel and you became human? More than that what about the woman you would be possessing?” “You’re right, I never think about things that way. You’re so smart love.” “Do you really want kids right now? I mean I would love nothing more than to settle down with you in the suburbs but with my line of work I don’t see how that is possible.” “Can’t you retire? You’ve done more than your civic duty Dean, you deserve to have the apple pie life too.” Never had he thought of it that way. “I guess but um there are still monsters out there, and that will never change.” “I know but there are other hunters as well, and if something happens to pop up in our neighborhood then you go and kick its ass. Now you just won’t go out looking for it. Well maybe on holidays if you still need to every now and then but I want to come on every case, deal?” “Are we planning a future together?” “I believe we are. But what will we do for money?” “I can always get a job as a mechanic and you can do whatever you want to do or I can steal credit cards. Whatever you want.” “Someone will have to stay at home with the children, and you’re so much better with kids than I am. How about we take turns huh? I do it one week and you the next?” “Sounds like a game plan to me.” “Good.” He leaned in to kiss him and stroke his hair, “I can’t wait to start a life with you. I can hear you singing lullaby’s to the babies now.” “Hmm, but Dean I don’t know any.” “Me either, Mom always sung Hey Jude to me and Sammy. It did the trick well enough.” “She was a very good mother, and you will be an excellent father.” “Thanks babe, but not as good as you. Tomorrow we can go looking for houses if you want.” “What’s wrong with the bunker?” He raised his eyebrows, really? “Don’t worry I’m only kidding. I’d never dream of raising our children here although it would be the safest place for them.” “They’ll be safe as long as there with us.” There was a knock on the door that interrupted their moment and he groaned. “What?!” “Hey um not to listen in or anything but I couldn’t help but over hear your little predicament. And you two having children is possible. Mix you guy’s sperm together and then implant a female, or ya know your big bro in a female vessel. Just something to think over.” “What? Does Sam know that you’re offering this?” “Yes, he’s the one who recommended it when I told him that you two we’re planning a family.” “Sorry Gabe but this whole thing is just weird don’t you think so Cas?” “No Dean actually it’s a very good idea indeed.” “Great, I’m glad you think so baby bro because it’s already done! Your swimmers are planted in me right now. Coming up in two to five months a baby!! Baby Winchesteriel.” “What the hell Gabe? We were talking about in the future! Not now!!! Cas get your brother sister out of here before I punch him.” “Dean don’t he’s not lying he’s carrying our child. I know it’s sudden but we can’t go back now.” “What do you mean we can’t go back? Where did he get the egg for it?” “No need for an egg when you’re a badass archangel. Bye now!” “Cas this isn’t over go get your brother so we can talk about this some more.” “Dean we did want kids right? Why wait?” “Because I-I’m not ready yet.” “It won’t be here for another couple of months. We have some time to adjust.” “The bunker isn’t ready to have a baby in it. We’d have to baby proof, buy a baby bed, clothes, the whole works!” “I know, I know it’s a big step but we’ve waited this long and it feels like we wasted a lot of time. I don’t want to waste any more time. I want this now, but I understand if you’re not ready just yet.” “No, of course I’ll be ready. We’re doing this together, so I’ll be ready for anything.” Another knock on the door interrupted them a second time, but this time it was Sam. “I hear congratulations are in order!” “Yes, they are. You’re going to be a dad congratulations!” “Just because Gabriel is carrying you guy’s baby doesn’t mean I’m the father. We haven’t even said I love you yet, man but I am so excited to be an uncle!” “Yeah good ol Uncle Sammy which reminds me I’m retiring due to settling down with my angel, but something pops up around here we’ll tackle it, anything else you’ll be flying solo. I would ask you to retire as well but I doubt that will happen.” “Actually Dean, Gabe and I are working a case right now. I didn’t want to interrupt your honeymoon phase but there was a ruguru attack a couple of towns over. Don’t worry about it we already handled it.” This wasn’t not anything new, but at least he had an archangel in his back pocket. “Good job Sammy. Just be careful.” “Always am.” When he left and they were alone again he smiled before grabbing his angel’s face, “We’re going to be a family.” Their kiss was slow and tender. “Come on, let’s go watch some Game of Thrones.” “Okay.” Interlocking hands they headed into the living room where Sam and Gabe were as well. “Hey make room.” Gabe moved to sit in Sam’s lap and he had to hold back with a sly remark instead he sat down and pulled Cas on his lap as well. “Start it over, Cas and Gabe haven’t seen the first episode.” Sam went to the pilot episode on the DVR and the marathon began.  
POV will change a lot.   
Holding Gabe in his arms he felt at home, and now Dean and Cas were going to have babies. This was the life he always wanted, of course he never would have guessed it would be in this manner. However, he knew that Gabe was his soulmate, all of his sass and wit was what drew him to Sally in the first place, but after he revealed that it was Gabe, he knew immediately. He knew that they belonged together, nuzzling his neck into Gabe’s he smiled.   
*Hours Later*   
Sam and Dean were asleep and Cas was singing? “Cassie why are you singing?” “Dean enjoys it when I sing, and it helps him to not have nightmares. I would use my powers but they’ll be gone soon and I want to help him anyway I can.” “That’s sweet. So a musical is what dropped I love you bombshell huh? Interesting.” “Yes, but I was planning on telling him soon anyways. I just didn’t know how, Dean can be unpredictable at times, so I wasn’t 100 % sure that he would return those feelings. When he did, I was never happier. I’m just glad that you found the same thing.” “Sammy is the best thing I never had. I’m just glad he wasn’t upset about my new vessel and my spying on him. I just couldn’t leave it be, I had to know how he turned out. After that I just kind of fell for him, but you know how that could be.” He was still singing but stopped a moment to reply, “Yes, I do indeed. So how are you going to have the baby in five months? It usually takes nine to deliver a human baby.” “Well I don’t know if you forget what angelic powers up to charge can do but I know fully well, and it will only take that long to pop out the perfect baby. Now do you want a girl or a boy or both?” “Um what? Both? You can make two? I’ll have to discuss this with Dean first. I don’t want to make any rash decisions.” Good thinking, he would have to learn how to do that with Sammy. “Okay well I’m going to get gigantor into bed here so he doesn’t have a crick in his neck. Goodnight.” “Goodnight brother.” He picked up Sam and took him to their room, but on the way there he woke up. “What are you doing? Are you carrying me?” “I didn’t want you to get a crick in your neck.” “Oh, thanks babe. It’s just a little odd being carried by you in your new vessel.” Laughing he put Sam down, “I know it’s odd but I still have angelic strength you sexist.” Knowing that Gabe was joking he chuckled and settled in before pulling him down in his arms, with Harry and Lucky at their feet. Soon he was back to sleep and Gabe couldn’t help but wonder about what Cassie had said. Did Sam ever have nightmares? He didn’t know, but he would find out. Touching his fingers to Sam’s forehead he peeked into his dream, Sam was sitting at a table with Gabe beside him, Cassie and Dean were holding a small child that looked exactly like them. When Gabe got up he was round with pregnancy, they were talking about the new baby. Guess Dean and Cassie did want more than one, but Sam was talking as if it was their baby this time. Sam wanted kids? He never knew, and now he was sort of terrified. Being brought back to the dream when he heard Lucky bark he laughed. How did the dogs make it into the dream, he would never know. They were all a happy family now, and suddenly in the dream it was Thanksgiving and Dean was wearing a ridiculous pink frilly apron. Guess that was their house, because he was bringing out a turkey with Cas behind him with a pecan pie. “Sammy do you want to carve the turkey? I have to help with the baby.” “Sure Dean. Thanks.” Cas put the pie down and picked up the toddler, before beginning to sing to it. Dean smiled in delight and sat down with his family. So this is what Sam dreamed about? Apple Pie life settling down with him? Looked like a pretty nice life, he decided he wanted it to become reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, but the rest of the fic. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Babies.  
Cas picked up Dean and turned the TV off, with Dean’s arms wrapped around his neck he took him to their bed. Singing the whole way there he placed him on the bed. When Dean shifted he stroked his hair, “You’re okay baby, and I was just moving us to the bedroom.” “Alright.” With Dean laying his head down on his chest he closed his eyes. Waking up surprised he rubbed his eyes, had he fell asleep? “Morning babe, by the by did you sleep?” “I uh guess so that’s never happened before though. I must be closer to becoming human than I thought.” “Whatever happens we’ll get through it, and I like you sleeping next to me. Also I like using your chest as a pillow and you’re getting kind of pudgy yourself.” “Really? I’ve been working out with Sam every now and again to maintain muscle.” “No not really and I was meaning to ask you about that. You are really sexy you know that? All muscle and tan skin makes a guy go crazy.” “Please, it’s all Jimmy not me.” “Screw Jimmy this is you babe. Jimmy died a long time ago. All of this is Cas.” “You’re right honey.” Pressing kisses to his neck before getting up to get dressed, and man if he wasn’t going to enjoy the view. “You know you’re the one with the ass that doesn’t quit.” Dean started to wiggle his ass and slowly put on his jeans. “Oh Dean, there is something I have to ask you. Gabe brought up the sex of the baby and I told him I would ask you. Do you want a boy or a girl?” “Honestly I haven’t thought about it, I mean either way I’ll be happy.” “I feel the same way. I’ll tell him to surprise us with the gender.” Getting up to get dressed he ruffled through the hunters dresser drawers. “What are you looking for?” “Different clothes to wear. The trench coat and suit is all I own, and it gets a bit uncomfortable sometimes. I thought I could wear your clothes, if you don’t mind that is.” “No of course I don’t mind. Here wear this.” He handed him a sweater with blue print on it. When he put it on it was too big for him but he didn’t mind, then he slipped on some jeans. “You look great in my clothes. Just adorable.” “Thanks, let’s get some breakfast. I want to talk to Gabe about the baby.” Walking to the kitchen to see that Gabe and Sam had already made breakfast. “I made you some bacon and eggs. Dean Specialty.” “Thanks Sammy.” When they were finished eating Cas changed the conversation to the baby. “Dean and I discussed the sex of the baby and we decided that we would be happy either way.” “Great! It’s a girl. Congratulations!” Sam was smiling ear to ear, “Have you thought of any names just yet?” “Um no not really, Cas do you have anything in mind?” “What about Mary? After your mother.” “That’s sweet babe, but Sammy called dibs a long time ago.” “What about Eliza?” “I like that name, we could call her Lizzie.” “Sounds perfect to me” “Alright get a room you two.” “Can it Sammy.” He stood up and took Dean’s hand with him, “We better get going if we want to find a good house.” “Oho baby bro house hunting now? Little Cassie is all grown up.” He rolled his eyes “I’m not much younger than you Gabriel.” Leaving the bunker hand in hand they headed out to look for a house. “Do you have an idea of where we should start?” “No but I trust your judgement Dean, you did look up available houses online right?” “Yeah, and I looked at the school ratings for the neighborhood. We’re only going to look at the ones with the best schools.” “You’re already the best Dad. Eliza is going to have the best Daddies.” The first house they looked at was really nice but Dean didn’t like the kitchen, and he didn’t like the yard. The number one on his wish list for their new home was a nice garden, he would have bees and flowers everywhere. He couldn’t wait. “Dean, you’re right about the kitchen but the bedroom is very big. I don’t really like the yard, I want to have a garden and maybe a pool.” “Yeah I know, I considered that. Then we can have pool parties like a regular run of the mill family.” “That sounds nice honey. Eliza will have a great home.” “Come on we still have another house to look at.” The next house was the first one on the street and a new Victorian two story house. It had a nice and spacious yard due to its location and a pool in the back yard. The roof looked like it could use some work but everything else appeared to be up to shape. “What do you think so far babe?” “I like the yard, it has good soil to have a garden in.” “It has a pool out back too, but we should check out the inside before we write any checks.” “I thought we weren’t going to write a check, Gabe said he would buy it with Balthazar’s money. He left it all at his house where he kept heavens weapons. Very foolish, but lucky for us, no?” “Huh, and yeah guess so.” The front entrance had a coat room that they both liked, the living room was adjacent to it and was quite big. The kitchen and dining room were down the hall and Dean gasped when he saw the kitchen. “I’m sold. This kitchen is awesome.” It had all new appliances and marble countertops with black tile flooring. “This floor looks like the perfect place to fuck.” “It looks awfully uncomfortable Dean.” “We’ll throw down a blanket or something.” “You and you’re crazy fantasies babe.” “You have no idea.” He was starting to get the picture though. “I can already smell the pie’s baking in here, and the burgers grilling out back by the pool.” They left the kitchen to explore the rest of the house and found it had a study, three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. “The bathroom is nice, but it doesn’t compare to the letter’s shower room because that tub is just awesome. The Jacuzzi is nice though.” “I can only imagine the things you have planned for us in there.” “Oho you better be ready for what I have planned for us in this house, because it will be wild ride.” “Besides the bathroom being too small what do you think babe? Do you love it or is it just me?” “I love it.” “Good so do I.” They called Gabe and Sammy with the news telling them to seal the deal. “I want Castiel and Dean Winchester to be the name on the title okay?” He was glad Dean wanted him to have his last name, if it was legal they’d make it official. “Now we have to pick out furniture and the whole works.” “I think it will be fun honey, we get to create a new home and future.” “Yeah we do. We should celebrate.” “Hmm what do you have in mind?” “Burgers, pie, and sex. What else?” “Of course what better way to celebrate?” “My thoughts exactly. Let’s go.” When they got to the bunker Lucky and Harry were curled up on the couch right next Sam and Gabe. Any more couples and they would turn into a group, but now the four of them could double date.   
Chapter Eight: Promises and BBQ’s.   
*Three months later*   
Soon Eliza would be born and they would all be settled in their new home. Shortly after buying it Dean went out and bought a grill and some potted plants for his new garden. Their home now had furniture and was mostly decorated but they had gotten distracted a few times, and Dean showed him exactly what he meant about the kitchen floor. It was surprisingly comfortable lying there in Dean’s arms against the cool floor, and lately he had been sleeping now and again. Now all they had left to do was to decorate the baby room and their room, as a surprise Cas picked out plaid bedding for their room, knowing it to be a Winchester trait. Surprisingly Dean also bought something that day, a swing set. Their daughter wasn’t even born yet and he was already spoiling her, and he couldn’t be happier. Gabriel wasn’t even showing that smarmy bastard, but they loved him and accepted him into the family. Never had Cas and Dean seen their brothers happier now that they were all a family. They would continue to live in the bunker until the baby was born, and Sam and Gabriel had solved more cases in the last couple of months than they had in a long time. Sam chalked it up to the mark and unrequited love but what did he know he was just as smarmy as Gabe was. It’s truly what made them perfect for each other. At the baby store they were having a difficult time figuring out what brand to buy, “Do we buy Greco or this other French brand?” “The one that is best for the baby is all I care about, not brands.” “You’re right. Now what about a baby carriage? Do we need one of those?” “Yes I think so. As well as some of these adorable tiny shoes, I forget how small babies are. Ah she’ll be just beautiful I can see it already.” “Me too babe.” Kissing for a brief moment before adding it to their list they checked out and left the store. “Dean, do you think we will have to buy a minivan? I seen it on TLC that a car is not reliable transportation for an infant.” Dean’s face went white and he closed his eyes. Trying not to crack with laughter he sealed his mouth shut awaiting Dean’s reaction. “Babe, I know you mean well but what?!” Touching his arm he chuckled “Relax honey I was only kidding, I don’t even know what TLC is, Sam told me to say it and to watch your horrified reaction. With the proper car seat she’ll be safe in the impala. Don’t worry I would never make you give up your first baby.” Dean sighed and relaxed before pouting, “Don’t do that! I told Sam that in confidence!” “Hanging out with Gabe has really turned him into quite the little prankster.” “It maybe the other way around. Or both. Who knows? They’re so compatible it’s sickening. I mean I don’t love to garden and you don’t love cars and we’re perfect together. Being too alike is just un-natural. He’s happy and I actually love that little trickster now.” “I’m glad you feel that way babe, because I was thinking that if anything ever happened to us knowing our old line of work that Sam and Gabe would raise the kids.” “Kids?” “You don’t want more than one?” “Of course I do, I just didn’t know you did. Let’s wait until Eliza is a little older so were not so overwhelmed though, okay?” He nodded in agreement as they loaded up the back seat with their shopping items, he couldn’t wait to show Sam the little moose outfit they bought Eliza. They knew it would make Uncle Sammy happy that they would have an outfit to match him. Most of the clothing was plaid, some was pink and girly, but of course Dean wanted Eliza to have some rocking clothes. He bought her an ACDC, Batman, and Metallica onesie to wear. Cas didn’t mind of course, he loved that their daughter would be just like the two of them but he did worry about a female presence in her life. Then he remembered Gabriel, he had started to refer to himself as Uncle Sally and none of them could be more pleased. It was all very fitting, Uncle Sally and Sammy would hunt monsters and Dean and he would raise a family in the suburbs. Of course the house would have a demon trap under every carpet and at night salt around the windows and doors and after his grace faded they would place sigils to ward off any angels who weren’t Gabriel. However to his surprise, he never would have thought that they would tell the King of Hell about their settling down together but sure enough Dean did.   
Two months earlier*   
Somehow Dean missed that snarky demon. They had a past sure, but it was more of an anti-friendship, but after he became a demon something changed. They had bonded, and hell Crowley was close to being human at one point. Sam wouldn’t agree he knew that, and neither would Cas but he had to at least talk to him. “You rang squirrel? Which of the Winchester’s has died this time?” “Very funny.” “Where’s Moose and wings?” “Out, but that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Protection. See I’m retiring but Sam is still in the business and I need you to make me a promise, not a deal, a promise. From one friend to another, for old times’ sake huh?” “Depends. What is it you require?” “I need you to call back some of your demons, not all of them but minimize it. Start making deals with the next Hitler’s or something, but no more humans man okay? We didn’t close the gates of hell because it would have killed Sam, but we could have continued in making you human. You know that right?” “Of course I bloody know that. I also know that you didn’t trap me which is either very foolish or very trusting. I’m going to go with trusting, for now, but if you want protection I only require one thing. Rowena. That stupid bitch had Cas almost kill me. Lucky for you, you little love bird, I knew the reverse spell.” “Wait how do you know about me and Cas?” “Who doesn’t know about the fallen angel and the wayward hunter he rebelled for? I mean come on! You two are all anybody upstairs and downstairs talked about!” Huh he never knew that. “It’s already done. A new hunter named Sally Simon took her out just last week on a ruguru hunt. She was in the way is what I’m told, burned to ashes.” “I’ll have to look into that for myself but job well done then. And Sally Simon? Really Dean, haven’t we gotten past lying to each other? I know Sally is Gabriel, he’s been boasting about his smoking new bod and beau since he reappeared.” “Dammit Gabe. I told him to keep a low profile.” Suddenly Crowley was gone but reappeared after a brief moment with grin. “You’re right the wicked bitch I mean witch. No actually I take it back, I know what I meant. She was a total bitch and awful mother. Anyways you got it bestie. Cheers to you. Good luck and I’ll tell my black eyed darlings to lay off, I promise. But I want to meet the little bugger when you have her.” “As if. You’ll meet her one of these days, but not for a long time. Maybe one day we can have you over for a bbq and a swim.” “Perhaps. Tell Moose I said Hello.” “Will do.” Knowing he would have to tell Cas he sighed, and walked towards his room. “Babe?” “In here honey.” When he found him he was packing some of their stuff in boxes. “We need to talk.” The angel grew pale and looked up “What is it Dean?” “It’s about Crowley. I know you two haven’t gotten along well in the past but he’s changed.” “Dean he’s a demon.” “I know but for a short while so was I and you still loved me. Besides, he’s not that bad. When Sam and I were doing the trials we we’re changing him into a human remember?” When the angel nodded he continued, “Well some part of him still is, I mean I killed more when I had the mark of cain alone then when I was a demon. He also said that he was going to pull back on his deals. He can be useful babe, and if I’m going to retire I want there to be some security.” “I don’t know, I still don’t trust him.” “Hey I didn’t trust your brother fully and now he’s family.” “I don’t want to argue about this, if you want to be friends with a demon who am I to stop you, but I don’t want him around Eliza, hell I don’t want him to even know about me and you.” “Too late, he keeps tabs on everything. He even knew about Sam and Gabe. He thinks we’re besties, and we used to be somewhat.” “He knows about everything?” “Yeah he said Gabe has been bragging about it. Not that I blame him, my brothers a hit.” Cas still looked upset, “He’s going to ruin everything.” “No, he won’t. I won’t let anybody ruin this.” He took the box from the angel’s hands and pulled him up, “I would never let anybody or anything hurt us. That’s why I need Crowley. I know I’m a hell of a hunter, but I can only do so much. I need us to be safe. I need Eliza to be safe. “She will be. In case you forgot Gabriel is full power. He wasn’t affected by the fall because he’s been on earth for so long. He’s always going to be around to protect us.” “No he won’t. I need him to protect my brother, and if he’s split in between doing both one of us will get hurt.” “I still don’t like it.” Leaning in to kiss his angel’s doubts away he was surprised when Cas moved his face away. “No. I have to finish packing.” “Don’t be like that babe. I don’t want you to be mad at me.” “I’m not. We need to pack, and I’m doing that. Go watch Game of Thrones or something if you’re not going to help.” Sighing he left the room upset that him and his angel were fighting. Sam was already on the couch watching the third season of the show with Gabe sitting in his lap. It was like they lived in that spot, stupid teenagers. “How was your meeting with Crowley?” Gabe said as he grinned wickedly. “Actually I need to talk to you about that. Why have you been bragging about dating my brother and Cas and I’s kid?” “What? A girl can’t dish about how well her life is going to a couple of demons and vamps now and again?” Removing Gabe from his lap Sam looked upset, “What the hell? You’re talking to demons?” “Yeah? So? They’re good people, not all demons are bad. You of all people should know that with you two’s history.” To his surprise Sam shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry I over reacted. Who am I to judge who you’re friends with. Just be more careful who you tell things to okay?” “I will, I’m sorry too. I should be more careful. It’s just I’m so happy that we’re together I couldn’t help but brag about it.” Pulling Gabe back into his lap he kissed him. “I love you.” “I love you too.” “Come on. Get a room. Sam Crowley said to tell Moose he said hello.” “And that’s another thing, why are you meeting with the king of douches?” “Because I need protection for me and my family. With my retiring and all I need to be sure that’ll everyone will be safe.” “Hello famous mighty powerful archangel. Gabriel. Nice to meet you Dean-o.” “Can it. I need you to protect Sam and you can’t protect him and my family 24/7. You just focus on Sam. Okay?” “Dean, I don’t anybody to protect me. I’m a big boy okay?” “No Sam, he’s right. Last week on that ghost case you were almost choked. If it weren’t for me you would have died.” “We burned the wrong bones. Story of my life. Fine, but don’t treat me like a 5 year old. Okay?” “Aw does lil Sammy want a cookie?” “Ugh stop Gabe.” Now they were play fighting on the couch, jealous that Cas and him didn’t make up that quickly he walked away. “Damn angels” he mumbled under his breath heading into the kitchen to eat his feelings. Looking for some pie he grunted when he couldn’t find any, he must have eaten it all. Finding some hamburger meat in the freezer he decided to cook himself a burger instead. When he was done he sat at the table thinking about his angel. He hated fighting with him, it reminded him all too well of the many times they had actually fought. It made sense why he was mad at him, he had gone behind his back and made a deal with the devil. Well not literally but to the angel it was all the same. “Dean.” Looking up from his burger he sighed. Right now he didn’t want to talk to anybody but Cas. “What Sammy.” Grabbing a burger from the plate the younger Winchester clicked his tongue. “You shouldn’t be in here eating your feelings. Go talk to him.” He put his hand up and pointed at his full mouth. Sam rolled his eyes, “Listen I know that you’re new at this whole commitment thing and I get it. It’s new, but when you’re involved with someone long term like you and Cas are you have to discuss all the decisions you make together. No more flying solo” Ugh he hated when his little brother was right. “Can it with the romantic comedy stuff. This is real life.” “Exactly Dean, you’re not going to magically make up just because. You have to apologize and fix what you did wrong. And not in the next year, now. The sooner, the better.” He got up and left his brother in the kitchen, “Don’t say I told you so.” Walking to his room he was surprised when Cas wasn’t packing but was instead sleeping on their bed. Crawling up next to him gently as to not wake him up he stroked the angels bed hair. “I’m sorry babe. I’ll never go behind your back again, from now on we’ll make all of our decisions together. I swear. I hate fighting with you sweetie. I just hope you still want to have a future together.” When his angel shifted on the bed flinching he sighed. What could he be dreaming about? It was obvious that he was having some sort of nightmare but unlike the angel he couldn’t see into the dream. Instead he decided he would try to sing to his angel, “Someday when I’m awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you. And the way you look tonight.” Smiling he stroked his angel’s hair again, “You’re so beautiful babe, I love you so much and I would do anything to keep you and our little girl safe.” “Why did you stop singing Dean?” “Hey you’re awake. I’m sorry, I don’t want to fight.” “I know, I heard everything. I was only barely asleep. You never told me you could sing though.” “I can’t and if I did then you would never sing to me anymore and that would suck because I like to hear you sing.” “Well sometimes it’s nice to be sang to also honey.” “You called me honey. Does that mean we’re okay?” “Never better, now that I know that you can sing, you’re never going to talk again. Sing everything.” “No no nooooo” They laughed at his sing songy reply, “Okay but every now and again you should. It’s really lovely.” “Not as lovely as you.” He hummed in agreement and laid his head against his chest. “Sing to me Dean.” “Okay.” “L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see, V is very very extra ordinary,” “Since when do you listen to love songs anyways?” “Since purgatory after I found you.” “Oh. Continue.” “Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you.” They stayed there all afternoon singing to each other and laying in each other’s arms.   
PRESENT TIME*  
There was only one more week left until Eliza would arrive and they were all excited. Their house was decorated and Cas and Dean would move in with Eliza soon. The baby room was a pale yellow with brown polka dots, they had decided giraffes would be the theme. It was filled with giraffes, there was giraffe bedding, stuffed animals and baby toys. The one thing they didn’t have was giraffe clothing. Dean had bought most of her clothing and it all consisted of some type of rock band or nerd thing. Not that he minded he loved the adorable onesies and socks their daughter would wear. Uncle Sammy and Sally were throwing them a baby shower tonight and Dean was making pie and burgers for everybody. Over the past couple of months as Eliza’s birth grew closer so did Cas’s humanity. The angel now slept, used the bathroom and ate like a normal person. His favorite by far was eating, he loved how good Dean’s cooking was and had to up his workout routine because he was starting to get pudgy like his hunter. At nighttime after they ate dinner, and drank a couple of beers they would put on a record and dance slowly in the middle of the floor. Sometimes Gabe and Sam laughed at them but then joined them but only every now and then. Tonight they’re would be a lot of dancing, eating and drinking for one last hoo rah. It was going to be at the new house, Dean had spent the whole day outside getting the pool ready. Meanwhile Gabe was actually in some pain from the pregnancy and was showing as if in the second trimester. Sam and Cas were baking the pie while Gabe was relaxing on the couch watching The Walking Dead, Sam hollered from in the kitchen “You know I’ve fought actual zombies and they’re nothing like that.” “So what? That’s not why I watch it. Honestly I’m just waiting on Carol and Daryl to get together already, the zombie killing is a bonus.” “Okay baby whatever you say. Do you want something to drink?” “Water is fine, Eliza is not liking my caffeine addiction so I’m cutting back.” “Gabriel I can’t tell you how thankful Dean and I are for what you’re doing for us. I know Eliza is going to love her Uncle Sally.” “Actually I’ve been thinking of being called Aunt Gabriel but whichever Liz likes will be fine.” “Liz? She isn’t even born yet baby and you’re already giving her nicknames.” “So what? Liz is no good? How about Lizzy?” “I like Lizzy” Dean said as he came into the kitchen bringing the burgers. “We’re all set. Tell the guests the parties started.” “It’s only us Dean?” “Don’t count your luck too soon boys.” Crowley walked into the room setting down a giant wrapped box. “Hello Crowley.” Cas and Crowley had actually grown to be friends, kind of. “Hey wings. Where’s squirrel and moose?” “Sam is right here. Crowley when are you going to stop calling me moose?” “When you stop looking dumb founded all of the time.” “Crowley! Big fan. I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you just yet.” “You must be Gabriel, it’s nice to finally meet you too. So how’d you end up with Moosey here?” “Long story, we’ll talk later. What’s in the box?” “Something for Dean.” “For me? This is a baby shower man not a birthday party.” “Just bloody open it.” Walking over to the box cautiously he motions for Sam to come with him. Gabe steps back chuckling already knowing what’s in the box. After tearing the paper and pushing the box a bit a body flops out. “What the hell Crowley?” “It’s a demon you idiot. It’s the last of them in this area. I told them that this and 100 miles out are off limits. As well as the whole Winchester family. You’re officially under my protection. This here is for the little squirrel.” “Oh.” Looking closely at the body he realizes that the person is not dead just unconscious. “There still alive?” “Duh, I just sent the demon back to hell.” “Good, you really have gone Jedi haven’t you?” “Guess so. I thought there would be drinks? You do have my liquor don’t you?” “We have scotch if that’s what you mean.” Gabe touched the man’s forehead sending him back to wherever he came from with a new memory. “Thank you man, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.” Cas picked up the mess from the gift and threw it away, “Everything’s all set, drinks are over there, burgers are on the table, and gifts are being put anywhere apparently.” “Come on wings I thought we were bonding?” “We have, but I generally get upset when people make a mess on my new floor.” “Oh sorry love, I didn’t know.” “Well let’s stop yammering and start this party eh?” “I’m game, here.” Gabe handed Dean a wrapped box that was small. “I know I said Eliza was your gift but I lied. So here you go.” Inside the box was a set of baby monitors that were top of the line with video streaming. “It’s already set up, thought it would come in handy.” “Thanks Gabriel we love it.” “Love it? It’s freaking awesome. I never would have dreamt of having anything like this.” “Okay mine next. This is actually not for the baby it’s for Cas because I’m tired of seeing him in my brother’s old wardrobe.” Upon opening the package he beamed inside was a blue plaid button up shirt. “Thank Sam, I like wearing your brothers clothes though.” “I like it too.” “That’s why I bought it. Every time you come out wearing one of his sweaters or t-shirts your PDA level shoots through the roof and well we all decided that for Eliza’s sake you better get your own clothes because frankly it’s disgusting.” “You two are disgusting with your hickies everywhere. I mean come on. Yesterday I saw one on Gabe’s leg. His leg. So can it.” “You guys really are the Brady Bunch aren’t you?” “Shut up Crowley.” They all said simultaneously. He smirked and held up his hands, “Sorry. Just making conversation.” “I’ll wear it Sam, I do like it, but I also like wearing your brother’s clothes.” He looked at Dean and smiled, they stared at each other for a good five minutes before everyone else began to clear their throats. “See?” “I don’t know what you’re talking about Sammy.” Finishing opening up the presents they ate the burgers and pie. When they were done they moved outside by the pool. Sam and Gabe left before the others began to drink, Gabe couldn’t because of the pregnancy so Sam was being supportive. Dean asked if he wanted the rest to do the same but Gabe said not to because it would be the last time they would get to. Crowley was barely wasted but Dean was getting tipsy and he was getting tired of holding him up in the pool so he wouldn’t drown. “Cas babe, I’m a big boy I can swim on my own you know.” “Dean you’re very intoxicated.” “Shhhhh. Crowley is here, we’ll talk about pool sex later.” “How touching. And not in the sexy way. I don’t know what Moose was complaining about you two barely even touch compared to them two.” “Gabriel has always been very promiscuous. It didn’t take Sam for him to be that way.” Now Dean was moving his hips and slurring “Promiscuous girl wherever you are,” “Oh look at squirrel go. He always put on this good of a show for guests?” “No, and I think maybe you should go. He’s very intoxicated and he’ll be embarrassed tomorrow.” “Not one to mince words are you wings?” “Sorry if I was blunt.” “No need. Cheers.” In an instant Crowley was gone and Dean was still singing off key to the song again. “My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and their like I raised you from hell and their like I raised you from hell. Na Na Na. The angels are waiting.” This was very humorous but he was tired from holding him up so he pulled on the hunter to get up. “Come on honey, let’s get you to bed.” “Oh no, I’m already taken by an angel. And he would be so pissed if I went home with you blue eyes. Hey. Those are the same color as Cas’s.” “I am Cas.” “Whoa. You sound like himm too. Are you a shifter-r?” “No Dean, I’m Castiel. You know me.” “Oh of course I do. You’re my baby daddy. Come mere.” When Dean was drunk his hint of a southern accent came out and he enjoyed it. Sloppily and very wetly he pulled the angels face to meet his own, his mouth was slippery and tasted like whiskey. He did not like the taste at all, pulling away he picked Dean up. “Hey there buddy I said I have somebody waiting for me at home.” “Yes, I know, I am that somebody. Come on unless you want to sleep out here.” “I want to do allll sorts of things out here, but Cas said no.” He laughed he told Dean no to the pool sex because it was outside and they had neighbors now. “Well maybe he is uncomfortable with having sex outside.” “That is soo not true. We fucked in the impala once.” “It was in the middle of nowhere. And I more grace left then.” “How do you-u know?” Finally the hunter passed out in his arms, thankfully they were in the shallow end of the pool. Picking him up, he carried him to their new bathroom. “Let’s get you out of those we clothes.” Slowly peeling off the wet clothes as to not wake him up he gently put the man on the floor. “I’ll be right back honey, I’m just going to get your clothes.” Looking for his pajamas he opened their dresser drawers, pulling out the familiar plaid clothing. When he returned to the bathroom Dean was hurling into the toilet. “Oh sweetie. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let you drink so much.” The only response he was given is a hurl into the toilet. Grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it. He lifted Dean’s face out of the bowl and cleaned his face up before giving him some water. The man smelled of puke and alcohol, “Ugh honey you reek. You’ll be so upset with me if I put you to bed in our new room smelling like this. Come on let’s get you cleaned up.” After cleaning his hunter up he toweled of his hair and put the pajamas on him. Finally getting into their new bed he smiled at his hunter, even though Dean was intoxicated and threw up half the night there was no other place he wanted to be. “Babe, will you sing me our song?” “Yes.” “Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you. Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be…” When the song was over Dean was snoring happily against his chest. Soon enough he would be asleep himself.   
“Take my hand. Take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you. For I can’t help falling in love with you.”   
When he woke up the next morning he had the biggest headache ever and no memory of what had happened past eating pie poolside. Looking down at his clothes he saw that he was now in his pajamas and smelled like his shampoo. “Good morning Dean. How are you feeling?” “Like hell.” “I’m sorry honey, liquor has the tendency to do that. You were throwing up for most of the night before you passed out.” “Oh, don’t apologize I shouldn’t have drank so much. Did you put these pajamas on me?” “Yes, after I cleaned you up. I knew you wouldn’t want the bedroom to smell, so I bathed you. I uh hope you don’t mind.” “Of course not, you’re so sweet. Thank you for taking care of me babe.” “For better or worse right?” “Right. Now only if this headache would go away.” “Are you suggesting you angelic boyfriend removing this headache?” Grinning he shrugged his shoulders, “maybe.” Cas grabbed his face and kissed him before pulling away with an eck. “What?” “Your breath is horrible.” “Wow, angels and words.” “I’m told I’m not one to mince words. That’s what Crowley said when I told him to beat it last night.” Getting up he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. “Where are you going?” “To brush my teeth so my blunt angel of a boyfriend will kiss me without going eck.” He heard the bed creak, and felt a head against his back. “Don’t pout, it’s not like it’s a habit of yours to have bad breath, it’s just the liquor, pie, and burgers together don’t mix well.” “Obviously not” he said after spitting out the tooth paste water. Strong arms turned him around before feeling chapped lips on his own. When they pulled away his headache was gone and his sour mood was gone. “So how wasted did I get last night?” “Completely. I can show you if you’d like.” “Depends, was it humiliating?” “No it was incredibly cute and hilarious. See for yourself.” Closing his eyes as he felt fingers touch his forehead he saw him and Cas in the pool. Clearly he was very drunk because his angel was having to hold him up. Crowley was in the corner in a chair laughing at him, now he was singing promiscuous girl, and oh god he was so embarrassed. Upon removing his fingers Dean sighed, he couldn’t even look at his boyfriend now. “Dean look at me.” When he finally looked at his favorite blue eyes he saw a mischievous glint in them “And their like I raised you from hell, their like I raise you from hell. Na Na Na. The angels are waiting. My milkshake brings all the angels to the yard.” He looked down again before huffing, “I am never drinking ever again.” “Oh come on, I liked the song. I found it very amusing.” “Yell well” he mumbled walking away. “I made breakfast” the angel said snapping his fingers. “No you zapped it, it’s not the same thing.” “Honey don’t be upset I was only teasing.” “I’m not babe, I’m just kind of I don’t know. This was our last rendezvous.” “It doesn’t have to be. Settling down doesn’t mean no fun honey.” “Always seemed like it in my book.” “We don’t have fun? Alright hold on. We’re going to have some fun.” “What are you doing?” He was pulling off his shirt and pulling down his pants, “Come on, I’m giving you what you want.” Realizing his angel meant pool sex he beamed, “No. Seriously?!” “Yeah if that’s what it takes to get you out of your mood then yes.” “I’m down. I’m going to pout more often if it gets me hot pool sex.” “Don’t plan on it freckles.” Freckles, he liked that. Finishing quickly before Sam and Gabe came over they went back inside to eat breakfast.   
The End.


End file.
